


The Lodger

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Edgeplay, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hannibal brought a toy, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Control, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Who knew?, Will has a Daddy kink, tied up Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Dr. and Mr. Graham-Lecter are married and living in Paris, the former practicing and the latter tutoring at a University. Glad to be away from prying eyes after Will's infamous meltdown whilst investigating the Minnesota Shrike, they are both settling into a comfortable and happy existence that neither man thought he would find.Circumstances bring them to offer a student of Will's the position of lodger within their household which opens a door to new experiences for all parties.





	1. A Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> This was a purely indulgent experience for me as you can probably garner! I took a break from writing purely Hannigram fics to add my own desires to the mix hoping that there are some out there that can also enjoy my rather filthy mind. 
> 
> If you enjoy it, I will be ecstatic but if it is not your cup of tea I also understand. Feedback, ideas and criticism warmly accepted!

Will and Hannibal had been married almost a year now.  A quiet ceremony and a rather large townhouse in Paris later and they were both enjoying life as Dr. and Mr. Graham-Lecter. Hannibal took up his practice again and Will began lecturing where people didn't point and stare, knowing what he had been through. It was by all counts a wonderful existence, but also one that had room for a different tempo. Neither man particularly scared of change, for indeed it was what kept their minds sharp.

 

Will had finished lecturing on a Friday afternoon and was about to leave the hall when he noticed one of his students looking despondently at her phone. The only student left in the hall.

 

“Ellie? Everything okay?”

 

The young woman jumped slightly at the intrusion of her thoughts. Will was fond of her, she was clumsy and quiet. She reminded him of himself a little. Ellie looked up at Will as though startled he was there, gray eyes busy in subconscious thought. He knew that look. 

 

“Um. No. Well, yes, Mr. Graham. It's nothing. I just have some things I need to sort out.”

 

Will ran a finger along the desk that she was sat behind, pondering over whether to push or not. He grabbed a chair and sat opposite her.

 

“I might be able to help?” He lowered his head to try and catch her eyes, which were intent on the nails she was picking at. She looked up chewing a lip.

 

“There was a problem with my loan. The landlord doesn't wanna wait til it's sorted, it's the start of the term and he can get someone else in easily. So... erm... I'm trying to figure out somewhere to sleep.”

 

Will glanced at the clock, he would have to leave to be on time for dinner with Hannibal but he wanted to help. Dropping his gaze he saw the large bag Ellie had under her desk.

 

“You've been kicked out already?” he asked surprised, gesturing the bag. She nodded, flushing slightly with emotion, anger and frustration. Will sighed and stood. “Come on. You can get some dinner at mine.”

 

She stopped fidgeting and stared at him. “No, I'm not looking for charity-”

 

“I know that. But if you have no money for rent I'm pretty sure that extends to basic amenities; you need to eat. You're too bright for me to let you drop out, my averages would go down.” He smiled hoping the self-serving comment would make her more amenable to help. After a pause, she nodded.

 

“Ok. I really hate to intrude on you and your husband. I'll keep myself to myself and I'm sure there will be a sofa I can surf turning up soon.”

 

“Surf?”

 

“Crash on.”

 

“Oh.” Will ran a hand through his hair, feeling his age. “Well, come on. We'll be late and Hannibal hates when he cooks and I’m late. I'll never hear the end of it,” he muttered, waiting for Ellie to sling her bag on her back. He led the way to his car in relative silence; she was so engrossed in her own worries that he didn't want to intrude. As he pulled away from the campus, he looked at the young woman next to him. Long brown hair, unstyled and messy, gray wild eyes and freckled skin. She obviously preferred comfort in jeans and leather flat lace up boots, a t-shirt with some cartoon on the front. She was quiet but interesting, the comments that she did make were always right to the point and thoughtful. 

 

“So, what about family?” Will broke the silence, trying to explore the options he was sure she'd already explored. 

 

“They are all in England, spread out all over the place. My dad might be able to help but I can't get hold of him. He's offshore.”

 

Will nodded. He wasn't going to ask about friends, he was sure she had already thought about that.

 

“So, are there any plans or options?”

 

“I can go for emergency housing but that could be anywhere in the city and with anyone,” she mused. She wasn't nervous at the thought of that, just unenthusiastic at the thought. “And with money problems, attending class might be an issue.” She was still staring out the window, onto the road, as though a resolution might hit the windscreen.

 

“You get irritated by people?” he asked pointedly, reading her emotions. She shot him a look, brows furrowing slightly before returning her stare out the window.

 

“Yes,” she stated simply. “Personal space is a big issue to me. I don't like people on mine unless I'm… well… unless I want them there. That doesn't happen often.” She was scratching a wrist absentmindedly. He smiled as she spoke, able to relate. “People can be annoying and rude. Most times in fact,” she continued, and then shook her head. “Sorry. I am tired and grumpy. I'm not a bitch usually. You've been nice enough to help me and I have a face like a slapped ass.”

 

Will grunted out a short laugh. “It's fine. It's to be expected. School is hard enough without bullshit like this to deal with. I don't really like people either.” Will took a turn around a corner as Ellie studied him for a second.

 

“But you're a professor?”

 

“Oh, I know,” he huffed out with a smile to soften the half feigned exasperation. They continued on in silence for a while.

 

“Dr. Lecter is kinda scary,” Ellie said out of nowhere. Will grinned. Hannibal had guest lectured a few times in his class to show a more qualified psychological perspective to some cases.

 

“What makes you say that?” Will already knew though.

 

“He's so direct and to the point. There's no sugaring the pill when you fuck up,” Ellie replied, then shifting uncomfortably when she remembered herself. “I don't mean that I don't like him,” she added, hoping she hadn't offended her lecturer.  

 

“Yes, he is. He doesn't really know anyway else to be when teaching; there's right and wrong and that's it.” 

 

“I prefer that, I guess. I find it hard to be direct so I like it when people are direct with me. Still, though, he kinda intimidates me.”

 

“Don't worry, he doesn't bite.” Will smiled at his own words. Well, he didn't bite without consent. “Deep down he's a pussycat. A very particular pussycat but if you scratch his ears right, he's amenable.”

 

“I guess you know how to scratch his ears right?” Ellie slapped her hands to her mouth, shocked that she had been comfortable enough to be crude with her professor. Her cheeks went a deep shade of red. “Oh my God. I'm so sorry that slipped out! I get so used to talking with my friends like that…” She stopped, not sure what to say. Will simply looked at her, arching his brow and then shook his head, amused.

 

“It's fine, Ellie. Just… er… maybe try not to get so comfortable with Hannibal in earshot. He's a lot more prickly than I with matters that are crude.” He had to school his face not to laugh.

 

Ellie nodded. “Of course. Sorry, Mr. Graham.”

 

He did laugh then. “It's fine. Forget about it,” Will assured.

 

The rest of the journey was spent exchanging small talk. How long they had both been in Paris, favorite hangouts, and restaurants, what they missed about home. It was nice, Will decided. As they pulled up to park in front of the townhouse, Ellie began to freeze up again. 

 

“It's a nice place.” She fiddled with her bag as she waited for Will to lock the car and followed him towards the entrance.

 

“Yeah it is. I miss the open space I used to have though.” Although they did holiday to the country and he still had his place in Wolf Trap. “But it's very Hannibal in taste. Not that it's not  _ my  _ taste I just wouldn't necessarily think about the colour of the skirting boards.” He muttered with a fond smile. Once he had let them both in the main entrance gate they walked through a small, well manicured garden and Ellie started when she heard a bark. A yellow mess of fur galloped up the path and leapt at Will.

 

“This is Winston.” He said, ruffling the dog's ear as the mutt licked his wrist. Ellie smiled at the dog; she had never had a dog before but she liked them. They seemed a little too dependant for her personality. “Come on boy.” They continued to the house with the dog in tow.Ellie stepped into the large entrance hall and she took in the opulent decor, marble flooring, gold leaf, oil paintings. Will leaned in close to her, he had a faint smell of soap and something pleasantly musky. 

 

“Let me do the talking.” He whispered, gently touching her elbow as he led her down the hallway towards the back of the house where the sound of someone cooking echoed.

 

“Will? Who's with you?” Hannibal's face appeared around the pine door frame and Ellie tried to shrink behind Will. The taller man arched an eyebrow at her, making her feel scrutinised from head to toe.

 

“Hannibal, you remember Ellie from my class?” Hannibal just paused, a curious expression on his face waiting for Will to elaborate. “Well she's in a bit of a quandary right now. I said she could come over for something to eat.” Will looked at his husband using his best puppy dog eyes. Hannibal huffed out a short laugh.

 

“Of course she's welcome.” Hannibal turned his body towards Ellie and regarded her again with that half smile that made it hard to gage what was going on behind those amber eyes. He could be on the verge of laughter or anger and it would be the same starting point she felt. “Good Afternoon, Ellie.” She shifted her weight then remembered herself. She took a step forward holding out her hand towards Hannibal.

 

“Um. We haven't formally met before, so it's nice to meet you. It's Eleanor Cole. But just call me Ellie.” Hannibal glanced at Will with a pleased expression before taking her warm hand in his.

 

“It's my pleasure. Eleanor is a beautiful name but I will call you as you wish to be named.” The hand that enveloped her own was strong and firm, it made her feel small. 

 

“Well, you can call me Eleanor. I don't really mind.” She replied nervously. No one else called her Eleanor outside of her own parents and  _ that _ was rare, but she felt a little in his debt for not being cold as she assumed he would be. Plus the way he said her name in his accented voice was quite lovely. He released her hand and she dropped it to her side, wiping her palm against jeans as it was now a little sweaty from her nerves. She knew how to be sociable and she would force herself to it, but it wasn't natural to her. It seemed to charm the taller man though.

 

“Eleanor, dinner's almost ready. Did you wish to wash at all? By your luggage it looks like your quandary might be affecting your comfort.” Hannibal was perfectly gentlemanly in his wording and accurate in his assumptions. 

 

“Thank you, that would be very kind.” 

 

“Let me take your bag, it appears Will has overlooked his chivalrous duty.” Will opened his mouth to reply but Hannibal was already moving out of the kitchen towards a hallway, sliding the bag from her shoulder as he passed. “Come, I'll show you the guest bathroom.” Shooting a glance at her professor she flashed a small smile before turning and following the doctor down the hallway. Down one wall ran windows that looked out onto that quaint garden. Hannibal stopped abruptly at a door which looked like all the others and pushed it open, turning to gesture Ellie inside. She squeezed past him into the room, generous in size, earthy toned stone flooring that dipped slightly to a drain. It was a wet room, thick leafed plants dotted about the room and Ellie imagined that filled with steam it would feel a little like a cave. A very beautiful and comfortable cave, with gold fixtures. She felt quite foolish, wide eyed in her surroundings and turned to face Hannibal.

 

“Thank you again. It's really kind.” Hannibal smiled and laid the bag on the floor where it was raised slightly to stay dry. 

 

“You needn't mention it. I find my husband’s judgment in people impeccable. Mostly.” He said almost laughing with the last word as though there was a story behind it. “You should find anything you might need in the cabinet, we keep it stocked for guests, which of course you are. Dinner should be 20 minutes.” With a nod he gently shut the door and Ellie let out a sigh. OK he wasn't scary, but he was certainly impressive. Almost formidable. She began to undress.

 

 

 

 

Hannibal walked back into the kitchen, amusement on his face as only he could show it. Will looked up to him seated on one of the bar stools that ran one length of the kitchen island. 

 

“What?” He asked the taller man anticipating what he was thinking.

 

“You and your strays.” Hannibal chided.

 

“Hannibal, she's my student, not a stray. And a very bright student at that. She's just in a tough spot right now.” The older man looked at him in a way that suggested the other man should elaborate whilst he resumed his work at the chopping board. Will sighed. “So she had problems with her loan, her landlord evicted her and she has nowhere to go. She was just going to stay in the lecture hall until a sofa came up that she could surf-”

 

“Surf?”

 

“Find somewhere to sleep the night.”

 

“On a sofa?”

 

“Right. Anyway she could get emergency housing but she doesn't like people. And it could be anywhere. So I just said she could come for dinner.” By this point Will realised he was rambling and his husbands face was becoming more entertained as he picked up speed which in turn made Will more exasperated. “I just said she could come by for something to eat.” He finished a touch defensively. 

 

“And then?”

 

“Well, she would have found somewhere to sleep.”

 

“A sofa.”

 

“Right. Hannibal we've been over that.”

 

Hannibal let out a sigh.  “I think you know me better than that, Will. And she has no family close?”

 

“No they are all in England. Her dad could help her out with money, but she can't get hold of him.” Hannibal sighed again knowing his sweet spouse had brought them a predicament they could not ignore.

 

“Even if she has money, there's no guarantee she will be able to find suitable accommodation today.” Will nodded reluctantly coming to the conclusion Hannibal had long since drawn, which his own subconscious was probably well aware of.

 

“So we invite her to stay the night.” It was a statement, not a question but Will still looked up sheepishly.

 

“Well if you feel like we should…”  Will smiled as Hannibal looked at him blandly. 

 

“William do not make this out to be my idea. I am simply directing this to its logical course, a course that  _ you _ started.” Hannibal resumed chopping, eyes intent on his work. A small smile crept onto his face. “She seems quite charming, though her dress sense is somewhat lacking. I imagine she is somewhat similar to you in your youth.” Will eyed the other man suspiciously at the remark.

 

“Similar somewhat. She's a lot prettier. Less beard.” They both laughed. “And she’s a student, that’s how they dress.”

 

“Right.” Hannibal glanced at the kitchen clock and then commanded. “You need to wash yourself before dinner and it is 12 minutes until this will be ready. So I should hop to it if I were you.” 

 

“God forbid I take 13 minutes.” Hannibal's eyes were sharp on him.

 

“It's soufflés so yes, God forbid you be any longer than… 11 minutes and 20 seconds.” Will rolled his eyes as he turned and hurried off, Winston following in his wake. 

 

 

 

 

Will was quick to wash, not wanting to invoke Hannibal's wrath, which could be incredibly petty at times. Once Will had taken too long coming to the table to find Winston eating his steak, which was apparently only fit for dog food after sitting on the plate a few minutes too long. The memory made him smile. Throwing on some pants and a shirt he made his way to the kitchen to be greeted by a nervous laugh. Ellie was removing plates from the plate warming cabinet with a tea towel under the watchful eye of Hannibal. She began to lay them out along the bench.

 

“So you serve your plates warm? That's so erm… considerate. For the foods sake.” She had a half smile on her face that Hannibal did not miss.

 

“Some food requires accuracy in every form. You could spend hours perfecting a dish, only to ruin it by placing it on a cold plate.” Hannibal was now placing the soufflés on the plates, carefully adding some reduction with a flourish. Side dishes were placed with a light salad already set out and a carafe of red wine waited in the centre of the bench; glasses for water and wine at each setting.

 

“So the soufflé will spoil on a cold plate? Even though they are in the ramekin?” Ellie asked with a skeptical glance at Hannibal. The taller man paused, pursing his lips.

 

“No. I simply prefer things done in certain ways.” 

 

“Oh.” Ellie replied nodding, repressing her amusement. Hannibal looked at her again from the corner of his eyes and her eyes darted elsewhere nervously.

 

“Well, this smells delicious as always.” Will stated as he entered the kitchen. Hannibal wasn't one to be poked, although he didn't seem to mind right now. It appeared that Ellie had a humour that she couldn't quite keep under control. Evidently Hannibal put her on edge but she had been on the verge of teasing.

 

“Eleanor you will have to forgive us eating in the kitchen like this, the dining room is being redecorated.” Hannibal informed her as she sat on the stool at the end of the bench.

 

“Oh this is great. I usually eat in my bed.” She replied unfazed picking up a fork and about to stab a radish that had been carved to look like a flower. She looked up at the two men hesitating and decided to wait for them to sit. “Thank you again for inviting me for dinner.” The men exchange a quick glance and settled at their own stools.

 

“It's nothing, Ellie.”

 

“That is precisely what your dinner would have consisted of, Dear, if I hadn't cooked extra. Perhaps next time you could give me a heads up.” Will almost choked on the sip of wine he had just taken.

 

“Heads up?”

 

“It means you could have given me notice.”

 

“I know what it means.” He snorted with laughter at his husband’s attempts to relate to Ellie and instantly felt guilty for making fun of him. He reached out to squeeze the older man's knee.

 

“This is cheese right?” Ellie asked tucking into her food. “It's really good.” She said almost humming between mouthfuls.

 

“It's Gruyère and Parmesan.” Hannibal corrected with a pleased smile that their guest was enjoying themselves. Ellie slowed her chewing and swallowed. 

 

“Those  _ are  _ cheese.” She responded without really thinking and then coloured slightly realising she was probably being a very rude dinner guest. Will cleared his throat looking to divert the conversation again but was interrupted by Hannibal chuckling as he picked up his own glass.

 

“That is correct. They are cheese. I was merely clarifying lest it be a simple cheese soufflé.”

 

“Oh it's not a simple anything Dr Lecter. It's definitely the best thing I've eaten in a long while.” She smiled around her fork, her words were genuine she just hoped it made up for her abrupt comment. Ellie had trouble controlling her mouth sometimes. The half smile that was returned to her was a little unsettling, but she thought she may have just avoided pulling the cat's tail.

 

“Well I am delighted that you are enjoying yourself.” Hannibal responded and Will let out a small sigh of relief that, although slightly precarious at moments, the other man was enjoying the company of the guest he had brought to their house without discussion. The rest of the meal was just as pleasant, Ellie telling them about life away from home in a foreign country whilst asking astute questions of her hosts and listening attentively. By the time they had finished the cold meat platter that Hannibal had presented after the first course, the night was deepening and Ellie was on her third glass of wine.

 

“It's been really nice. I should probably go soon.” She checked her phone quickly and then scratched her wrist subconsciously when she saw there were no notifications.  _ Where was she going to go? _ Hannibal looked from her to Will as though waiting for something and the other man licked his lips glancing at his Husband before turning to address her.

 

“Do you have somewhere to go tonight?”

 

“I mean, not yet but something's bound to come up.” She smiled unconvincingly.

 

“Well you're here now and we have guest bedrooms. You are welcome to stay.” Ellie was slightly taken aback by the offer.

 

“Is that… is it ethical?” She asked, Will laughed at her immediate concerns. Any other student wouldn't have thought about the ethics of the situation.

 

“Not entirely, but I think it would be more unethical for us to leave you homeless.” The gesture seemed to unsettle the young woman for a brief second but then a decisive look graced her features.

 

“I would love to stay. I realise I don't really have any alternative, but I can't think of much that would top this one.” She laughed reddening. Perhaps she should stop with the wine she mused. 

 

Will beamed and Hannibal looked curious; Winston was sniffing around her feet. She wondered if they had caught her slipping some meat to the dog, he was quite a sweet thing really. Ellie felt comfortable and that was an oddity. “Thank you so much-” She was interrupted in her gratitude towards her hosts by a yawn. “Sorry” She continued feeling a little lightheaded. “I didn't really sleep last night with everything.” 

 

“Well, I will show you to your room.” Will offered, getting up from his stool. “You need to get some sleep by the look of it.” Ellie nodded. She was enjoying being sociable but couldn't deny the sleepy heaviness that was starting to weigh on her. Will kissed Hannibal lightly as he left the bench, Ellie noted that they were pretty fucking adorable together. 

 

“Goodnight Dr Lecter.” She directed at the man still seated.

 

“Sleep well Eleanor. I look forward to breakfast and another witty conversation.” She grinned at that and turned on her heel to follow the professor who had already taken her bag. 

 

“Thank you again Mr Graham.” Ellie called ahead to Will. 

 

“It's really no problem, Ellie. And just call me Will. Well, except in lectures, that would be… awkward.” He let out a short laugh as he opened another door along the corridor and entered, depositing her bag on a double bed. The room was clean in its furnishings, simple but comfortable;  linens and walls alike off white in colour and pale wooden floors. She sat on the bed happily. “If you need anything just shout. The bathroom is just down the hall. Good Night.” Will shut the door after she nodded and she listened to steps fading away. With a sigh she lay back on the extremely comfortable bed and within minutes she was sleeping.

 

 

 

 

Will sat back down at the bench and took a sip of wine.

 

“I like her.” Hannibal said smiling at his husband. “She's sharp. And polite for the most part.” 

 

“Yes, she wasn't nervous about staying with strangers.  She was irritated. She's a strong young lady. Adaptable.” Hannibal nodded. “She's comfortable here, even with you. That's surprising.” Will added swilling his wine around his glass. 

 

“Even with me? I would think you have enough to make up for tonight, Will, without adding to the pile.” Hannibal smirked at his partner. “I would not be opposed to having a lodger. We often find it hard to get appropriate care for Winston when we are out of town. It could be convenient to have someone else around.” Hannibal caught him off guard with the change of topic and the suggestion. He was left slightly flustered.

 

“Wait, you want Ellie to stay? I don't think it would be appropriate Hannibal.”

 

“Nonsense. The upper lever still has a separate address. We could say we leased her the apartment.” In reality the upper lever was now Hannibal's practice and they had opened up the building when they renovated. It was a possibility. That, and the world viewing them as a gay married couple lessened the suspicions Will would assume other people might have at the less than usual arrangement Hannibal was suggesting. 

 

“Ok. Well we could put it to her tomorrow then. We should discuss ground rules I suppose.” Hannibal nodded. 

 

“That and you have some making up to do.” Hannibal stood and took Will's hand leading him through french doors and into the living room to continue their discussion. 

 

 

 

 

Ellie woke in the night slightly disorientated;  it took her a few moments to remember where she was and why she was still fully dressed, glad the light had been left on to aid her memory. Stretching she kicked off her boots and realised she needed to find the toilet. Creeping out of her room she looked from one way to the other, she thought it was to the left. On tip toes she silently made her way to the door that she remembered was the toilet. Just before it a hallway branched off to the left, soft light spilling from a crack in the door that it led to. Not giving it a second thought she nipped across the hall and opened the door that was her aim to find that it was the toilet. Quick enough about her business, she was closing the door silently behind herself about to retrace her footsteps back to the guest room. A sudden gasp stopped her in her tracks and then silence, she was about to move on when she heard another low moan. Her cheeks coloured when she realised the noises she could hear were from her professor probably fucking his husband. Shockingly, she felt curious and turned on at the realisation.

 

“Hannibal.” Came the low voice in another groan. Her heart was pounding. It may have been the wine that made her stupidly brave, but she edged towards the cracked door and peered through. Clasping her hand over her mouth, she caught her own gasp at the sight of the two men on the floor in the living room. Completely naked and seemingly glowing in the dim light as sweat reflected, emphasising sculptured muscles. Will was laying on his side being spooned by the larger man, a hand held possessively onto his hip as Hannibal thrust deep and slow into the other body. Will's arm was wrapped around the older man's neck, gripping tightly onto Hannibal’s hair as repeated thrusts pushed him further and further into the floor. It was quite possibly the hottest thing she had ever seen. The urge to moan in unison with the two men was overwhelming, so she retreated as quietly as she had come. As she turned back towards her room she shivered as she heard another satisfied groan.

 

“Will.” The doctor growled and then there were no more words, just simply heavy panting. 

 

She quickened her pace relieved to get back to her room. Laying on her bed, she kicked her jeans off, feeling rather guilty and lecherous at seeing her professor that way. She settled back in the bed, letting out a sigh. She was horny now, ridiculously so. Sliding a hand down her stomach she moaned at finding herself wet. The image of the two men grinding against each other was unbelievable; tender, passionate and extremely arousing. Just the thought sent a jolt of pleasure through her and bit her lip as she ran her fingers over wet skin. Crooking her fingers she made a beckoning mention just below her clit, teasing herself in the way she was very familiar with. Fingers slid up to circle her clit just long enough that she was on the brink of orgasm then her fingers moved back to beckon. Her free hand moved under the sheets and she pushed two fingers inside herself, her eyes shot open as the image she saw as she penetrated herself was herself being fucked into by her hosts, taking turns on her. There would be no edging tonight as Ellie violently came to the thought she had conjured, biting hard on her lip to stifle her whimpers as she felt her muscles contracting on her fingers and she groaned, laying back into the bed and breathing heavily. It would seem that she wasn't as vanilla as she thought.  Ellie pondered this briefly as she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes to sleep.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has been staying with her Professor for two weeks, learning from her hosts and her fantasies slowly developing. But it really is only a matter of time until they figure her out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As ever comments/suggestions/criticism warmly welcomed!

Will was drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen when Ellie rose the next morning.

 

“Good Morning.” He said chirpily, which was a tone reserved for a select few. She was wiping sleep from her eyes, her hair a nest. “There's coffee in the pot.” He nodded to the counter where the pot stood.

 

“Morning.” She replied groggily as she walked barefoot to the counter to pour a cup and add sugar and milk. Her pyjama bottoms had unicorns on them and she was still wearing the t-shirt from yesterday. She sat a few stools down from him with her cup and peered up sheepishly at him as she took a sip. Colour rose in her cheeks as their eyes met for no reason Will could fathom. “Thank you.” She murmured into her cup. 

 

“No problem.” He replied. He wouldn't push her, she was entitled to her emotions it was an unusual scenario for her most probably. “Did you sleep well?” By the look of her he really needn't ask. She hummed into the coffee as she took another long gulp.

 

“Yes.” She confirmed finally putting her cup down. “Best night sleep I've had in years probably.” She grinned showing a dimple in her cheek. “But… erm… I should be able to get out of your hair soon. My friend texted this morning saying I could stay at her place for a few nights-”

 

“What's this?” Hannibal asked entering the kitchen in his bath robe, fresh from the shower. “I thought we were going to ask her together Will?” He had clipped the end of Ellie’s sentence and assumed she was rejecting the proposition. He was absentmindedly drying the back of his hair with a towel that was loose around his shoulders. Will sighed.

 

“I hadn't actually asked her Hannibal. That's what you get for eavesdropping.” 

 

“I haven't been dropping any eaves Mr. Graham.” Hannibal murmured into the fridge as he looked for the juice. Will almost choked on nothing at all this time.

 

“Hannibal!” Will laughed, shocked. His husband regarded him with a toothy grin.

 

“Why are you so shocked when I quote Tolkien? I quote Dante and Shakespeare. Tolkien is as much of a legend in regards to current popular culture.” He stated perfectly rationally. “Besides, you have made me watch that movie so many times now I refuse to keep the associations to myself.” Will turned to Ellie now who was busy staring into the remains in her coffee cup. She glanced at Hannibal quickly, eyes returning to her hands.

 

“So what did you want to ask me?” She asked, curiosity overtaking her nerves.

 

“Well, we had been talking about the possibility of getting a lodger before. To watch the house when we are away, take care of Winston, you know. It's a big house.” He shrugged. “So we wondered if you wanted to stay on. The upper level has its own address, we could say I leased it to you and no one would be the wiser that you were actually here.” Ellie’s jaw had dropped at the proposition. It appealed immediately, but the guilt from last night caught up to her quickly.

 

“I mean, what about rent?” She asked, not sure what to say.

 

“Well, we figured you would be here the evenings we weren't and when we are away you would be house sitting. You'd be earning your keep so to speak.” 

 

“I could do some housework.” She surprised herself by seemingly agreeing to the offer. Will shook his head.

 

“As long as you pick up after yourself we are happy. It took Hannibal a year to find a cleaner he agreed with.” The older man was eyeing Will as he drank his orange juice bemeaused. 

 

“Having someone clean your house is a very particular thing.” The doctor added slightly defensive. 

 

“I know, I know.” Will said in tones that hinted they’d had this discussion before, probably more than once. “But we have house rules and we should be clear about them before anyone agrees to anything?” Ellie nodded for Will to continue. “We don’t want to be minders but we would like you to let us know if you are out late in the evening; we will worry about you that is just how we are. If you need a lift home regardless of the time let us know and we will organise a cab. We do entertain dinner parties ourselves and would extend you the courtesy also with your friends; it just needs to be arranged with us in advance. No unexpected callers. Any parties are your responsibilities soley. Your room will be your room and respected; we won’t trespass on you there.” He looked to Hannibal. “I think that's it.” The older man nodded. “You will always be well cared for here, you will not go hungry thats for sure. They may seem like strict rules but it's our home; you would be staying here as family and that is how this family works.” The tone that Will used was a gently lecturing one, not like he used in his actual lectures. He sounded more like a father speaking to his daughter and it made her skin goosebump. Ellie realised he had stopped speaking and was waiting for her reply. She nodded, the rules seemed fair to her as she didn't have an extensive social life and only invited people to her space that were truly good friends. It would be nice to have these two men looking out for her. She smiled deeply. 

 

“Yes, that sounds pretty reasonable.” She surmised but she couldn’t think of any terms she wanted to add. “If I think of anything can I let you know?” She asked, glancing between the two men. They nodded in agreement. “Then I guess it's a deal.” She added tentatively. What was the worst that could happen?

 

 

 

 

 

The two weeks since she had moved in had been a very different experience for Ellie. They had retrieved the rest of her things from the now ex housemate who had been holding them for her and she now sat in her own spacious room. It wasn't the same room she had stayed in the first night, they had moved her into a larger room with her own en suite, though it did have the same colour scheme as the other room. The only complaint was it happened to be located in the same wing as Hannibal and Will’s suite and occasionally she would be able to hear them in the night which would conjure all kinds of thoughts, her imagination apparently very vivid. 

 

They appeared to have a very active sex life and as a result Ellie had found she was touching herself more than usual, her fantasies becoming a little more intricate each time. She imagined in them that Hannibal was Sir, who would reprimand her behaviour and impose punishments and that Will was Daddy, who would sweetly demand from her. So far into her fantasies had she plunged, that one evening Hannibal had praised “Good girl” when she had picked up a chopping technique quickly that the words instantly made her pulse rise and she’d had to struggle to concentrate. 

 

Ellie was convinced it was just a phase and that after the honeymoon period so to speak she would calm her hormones. They were both so good looking in their own ways. Will was a little scruffy with a beard that sat well on his square jaw, dark curly hair and sharp blue eyes. Hannibal had bone structure that looked as though it had been sculpted; deep amber eyes and silvered hair that fell across his face in a ridiculously perfect way, always clean shaven and precise in everything he did. Both men had at some point wandered around topless; the younger man was solid and heavier muscled, the older leaner but defined like a dancer. It was like sitting in a candy shop but she was unable to touch or eat any of the goods. Regardless of the age gap both men could definitely get it. She laughed at her own thoughts. She was incorrigible. Ellie really hoped this was just a passing phase and that she wasn't too obvious in her desire. 

 

Sighing she rolled onto her back in the double bed and checked the time on the clock that sat on her bed side table. Dinner was in 5 minutes and she would prefer to be early as she enjoyed helping Hannibal set the table. Aside from her enjoyment of him instructing her in the direct tone that made her bite her lip, he was full of information, always taking the time to explain what he was doing and why. He was fascinating and moved with such grace in everything that it was almost a show. Will and herself were very much alike in being clumsy and would often just sit and watch the doctor in joint awe as he flourished about in the kitchen like a showman. She enjoyed her professor’s company, too often finding herself softening to a degree that she was unaware of. He was warm and perceptive. It was easy to speak to him about how she felt about things because he usually already knew; it was uncanny. She found herself enjoying his laughter, so genuine and intimate in a way. He had not seemed this way teaching; when he put his glasses on in the lecture hall a barrier seemed to go up; separating him from his students.

 

The couple was unique, and she would have been jealous of what they had if she didn't feel that they deserved the best, that being the other one. It was an impossible fantasy she weaved, lusting after a married couple. A gay married couple at that. She laughed to herself at her own silliness. At least she didn't take herself seriously in this manner, her wits were about her at least. With that thought she pushed herself from the soft mattress and made her way to the kitchen.

 

Hannibal was checking the oven as she entered. Tonight they were having baked fish with accompaniments that she couldn't wrap her rather uncivilised mind around. She only know that whatever was presented would be delicious.

 

“Good evening Eleanor.” Hannibal said without turning. She wondered if it was the sound of her steps that helped him deduce it was her or whether he could smell her. He seemed to have a very acute sense of smell.

 

“Would you like a hand, Dr. Lecter?” The look he gave her was withering.

 

“I would prefer if you simply called me Hannibal.” He said, and not for the first time. She grinned. It just didn't seem appropriate to call him by his first name.

 

“Yes, Sir.” She shot back without thinking and immediately coloured, hoping she hadn’t betrayed herself. “How can I help tonight?” She continued trying to hide her embarrassment. He looked at her quizzically but didn't press. Neither of the men seemed to miss much, but to Ellie’s relief, they rarely pressed her for answers when she acted oddly.

 

“Well, you may slice the bread if you wish. Everything is baking together, so apart from the plates, there isn't much more to do.” Ellie decided to put the wine out first so it could breath; Hannibal nodding to himself as he watched her executing the knowledge that he'd given her in the past two week. She was a quick study and thought for herself. Next she cut the bread, covering the basket with a damp teatowel to stop the fresh ends from drying and finally laid the plates out as Hannibal was removing the baking dish from the oven. Will appeared as usual just before the food was plated, pushing hands deep into his pockets and humming as he appreciated the aromas from the food. Walking over to Hannibal he laid a kiss on his neck whilst lacing his arms around the other's waist.

 

“Smells good.” He murmured. Hannibal turned his head to kiss the shorter man on the forehead.

 

“You are not so bad yourself.” Hannibal retorted with a smile. “Sit Will, please. The fish won't serve itself.” As Will moved to sit, he smiled at Ellie who was pointedly staring at the fish on the table, blush in her cheeks.

 

“Everything OK, Ellie?” He asked. Grey eyes darted back to his and she smiled, mostly sure of itself. 

 

“Yes. Sorry, I was just thinking about the essay. The entomology one with the body farms. It's fascinating.” Will grinned. 

 

“It's definitely fascinating until you've seen one too many bodies. Do you need any help with it? I've got tomorrow afternoon free if you want to go over what you have.” The salmon was in front of them now and Will took a mouth full as he waited on her reply.

 

“Yes ok, that would be helpful. I find it so interesting I am probably putting too much information in. It could do with some streamlining.”

 

“Good. It's a date.” He declared happily. Will enjoyed helping Ellie; she was the model student and definitely had a mind for forensics. She nodded as she herself took a bite of her dinner.

 

“I think I love dill.” She remarked after she had swallowed. Hannibal smiled at that.

 

“Your palate is developing. We should do some taste testing. Once you develop a good palate it transfers to your sense of smell. It's a good skill to have.” Ellie was eager at the thought, which was amusing. If someone had told her a few weeks ago that she would be excited about culinary tests, she would have laughed. But it was a good skill to have, especially in forensics. The keener your senses, the more evidence you could glean from a scene, and the quicker you made connections, the quicker you catch a killer. 

 

“Yes why not.” She returned the Doctor's smile.

 

“And then we can develop your taste in clothes.” The doctor’s comment made Ellie pause in her eating, slightly confused.

 

“Hannibal!” Will exclaimed at the same time that Ellie asked “What's wrong with my clothes?”

 

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Will assured her. “Hannibal thinks everyone should dress as though they are about to attend a ball.” He scowled at the older man who looked indignant.

 

“No, I do not. It is a skill to be able to dress oneself to create the desired image. I only ever see you in tshirts and jeans Eleanor. You have a healthy figure; you should wear clothing that compliments it.” Hannibal continued to eat whilst watching for the young woman's response. She had blushed, the tips of her ears red. Clearing her throat she looked up to him.

 

“I am just not very comfortable in skirts and dresses. It's a lot of fuss and I always feel self conscious in them.” Ellie said simply, it was the truth. She hoped the colour in her face was taken for embarrassment at being addressed over a sensitive issue rather than nerves at firstly being called sweetheart by Will and secondly her figure being complimented. 

 

“Well, we shall have to see about that.” Hannibal grinned mischievously as Will shook his head and turned to look at Ellie.

 

“Don't listen to him. You are fine just as you are.” He laid a hand on her knee and squeezed it comfortingly and she stared at it, body tingling at the touch. Noticing her stare, Will quickly took his hand back. “Sorry Ellie, you would think I would know better about personal space than most.” Will smiled apologetically at her.

 

“It's ok.” She mumbled glad for the subterfuge he had provided himself. The rest of the meal was spent listening mostly to the entertaining back and forth between the two men, telling Ellie stories about when they first met in America. By the sounds of it, her professor had been a contrary fuck and Hannibal tight lipped as hell. They had obviously been good for each other. Once they had finished, Will collected the plates and took them to the sink; Hannibal grabbed the glasses and followed the other. As he set the glasses next to the sink, he placed a hand on the small of Will's back leaning in close to whisper something Ellie could not hear. The shorter man laughed and leaned his head into lips that kissed his temple and the fingers now balled in the material at his back. Ellie felt her heart race, thinking back to the time she had seen them so sensuously involved on the floor. She made an involuntary noise in her throat which she tried to cover with a cough. The two men turning to regard her.

 

“Are you sure you are OK.?” She nodded enthusiastically at Will who had posed the question. 

 

“I am tired though. I might go to sleep early if you don't mind.” Will smiled warmly. 

 

“Of course not. Sleep well.”

 

“If you feel unwell please let me know. I wouldn't want you to get ill.” Hannibal added to his husbands comment. 

 

“Sure. But it's nothing, honestly. Just tired.” She smiled tremulously and briskly exited the kitchen. Once they heard the door shut Will raised an eyebrow at Hannibal. 

 

“Do you think we made her uncomfortable?” Hannibal asked. Will shook his head slowly.

 

“No. No.” He said softly. That wasn't it. He sat at a stool and picked up the wine glass, running through the events of dinner from Ellie’s perspective. “Oh.” He said softly bringing a hand to his face. “Oh.” He groaned.

 

“What? Will, what is it?” Will slid Hannibal's glass to him and turned his blue eyes on the other.

 

“She's turned on.” Hannibal looked at him blankly. “By us.” The older man blinked and sat down next to his husband.

 

“Oh.” He said, his tone entirely too curious. Will shot him a dark look.

 

“That's not the response I was expecting.” Hannibal shrugged at that.

 

“Well, it's flattering.” The older man smirked at Will. “And certain things now make sense.”

 

“Do we just ignore it? What do we do? I am her professor.” Will wondered out loud.

 

“You don't sound too perturbed by the revelation.” Hannibal said, eyes dancing with amusement.

 

“Well no. It is flattering. When you were instructing her yesterday about filleting fish you were quite stern. She bit her lip. I wondered why then.” Hannibal hummed at Will's comment. 

 

“We haven't always followed the ethical route, dearest.” The comment made Will pause.

 

“This could get complicated.”

 

“It could.” The taller man agreed with a grin. “But you have to admit, if we were looking for a third party she would be perfect.” Will nodded, he was right. The pair of them found it so difficult to be at a natural ease with people; Ellie was one of a select few. “She's in her last year now, we would only need to keep the pretense up two more terms.” Will had to laugh at his eager husband. They had both discussed the possibility of bringing someone into their relationship but it had just seemed like a fantasy up until tonight. “She looks up to you so adoringly, Will.” He had noticed himself, it had made him feel protective of her. Regardless, they would protect her.

 

“So how do we play this?” Will asked. Hannibal pursed his lips thinking on the question.

 

“There's no rush. I think you should probably be the one to make a move first. She trusts my instructions but your intuition.” Hannibal took a sip of his drink watching Will intently who was initially tense and then let out a laugh as he relaxed.

 

“Like you said, there's no rush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is most definitely incoming! Stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you Madame Hartsook for editing <3
> 
> Comment to your hearts content, let me know what you think!


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Ellie find themselves alone, the Professor nervously broaches the subject of his students attractions. They begin to work on their own dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very much the Daddy/Babygirl dynamic, it's understandable if this is not your thing but if you do enjoy then that is frigging awesome. 
> 
> As always: suggestions, comments and criticism warmly welcomed.

“So because of the different environmental changes in sea water; temperature, PH, etc it's much more difficult, almost impossible in fact, to get a time of death. It's a lot easier in fresh water.” Will realised that he may have been rambling on slightly, but Ellie was watching him intently and her eyes kept flicking down to his lips which, now he had realised the beautiful young woman admired them in a different way, unnerved him a little. Knowing her feelings, it was hard not to look at her in a different way and he felt like a lecherous fool. “But that also is not relevant to the paper. Sorry I can go on when I get going.” He laughed and she grinned at him.

 

“That makes the both of us.” Ellie offered. Hannibal popped his head into the lounge where they had been studying.

 

“I am off. I have an appointment at a client’s and then I will be going to the market. I have made avocado salad if you get hungry, and I just brewed coffee. I should be back no earlier than six.” Will glanced at the clock, it was 3pm now. Hannibal was making himself scarce and the look he shot at the two was altogether obvious. At least, to Will it was. 

 

“Ok, well I'll text if we need anything.” The younger man shot a meaningful look at the other who nodded. His palms were sweaty. He was far too old to be getting nervous about this sort of thing. With a smile, Hannibal left and, as he heard the door shut, turned back to Ellie. 

 

“Coffee?” He asked, needing to get up and walk around to figure out how he would approach this. There didn't seem to be any other way than bluntly, he wasn't naturally a very smooth guy when it came to this kind of thing. In fact, this is where his clumsy would reign supreme. Hannibal would have been much better at this, but he got why it had to be him. They had a softer relationship and Ellie felt she could confide in him. The soft smile she wore made him feel ridiculous all over again for being nervous.

 

“Yes, I think my brain needs a buzz.” She sighed, moving the laptop from her lap. They moved into the kitchen and Ellie sat as Will fixed them coffee. “You sure you're ok? You seem on edge… Will?” She added hesitantly. It was definitely weird, calling either by their first name. The man sighed as he brought the coffee to them.

 

“Actually, I need to talk to you about something,” Ellie tensed, eyes looking as though she expected the worst and Will noticed. “Oh it's nothing to worry about. It's just… um… delicate.” He added touching her wrist slightly, reassuringly. Thumb sliding over the soft skin perhaps a moment longer than it should have before he brought his hand back to his cup. He let out a deep breath.

 

“So I noticed the way you react sometimes to myself and Hannibal,” He averted his eyes so that Ellie didn't feel too scrutinised. “You get flushed, heart rate rises, pupils blown. You even bite your lip sometimes,” He added with a small laugh. “You are attracted to us? Or at least together we… erm... arouse you?” He looked to her now, waiting for her response. Her mouth hung open and she looked stunned; her face a shade of red that he probably shared himself. 

 

“I… uh…” She began, dropping her eyes to her lap.

 

“It's ok.” He reached out to brush hair from her face and push it behind her ear. “It's perfectly natural, your body is just reacting to something that you find appealing. You shouldn't be ashamed.” She looked confused now.

 

“Aren't you freaked out that I do? It makes things awkward. Dr. Lecter knows, too.” She stated, realising it as she said it. Ellie groaned. 

 

“It doesn't have to be awkward, no. Hannibal and I are not conventional.” He added, with a grin taking a sip of coffee. 

 

“So you don't mind that I get turned on by you both?” She sputtered, slightly mortified that she was able to say it outright. 

 

“Not at all. It's flattering that you think of us in that way. We both think a lot of you; you're smart and capable, wonderful company and beautiful. Why would we mind? We might even encourage it.” Ellie found it strange to be having such a blunt conversation about this, but it was refreshing and she didn’t feel so ashamed now.

 

“Encourage it?” She just processed the last part of his statement. 

 

“Well we have been know to take risks before, Hannibal and I. Even though you're my student until June, I would be willing to take the risk.” He raised an eyebrow at her watching her reaction.

 

“Risk? But you are both gay, right? I mean... I'm being so blunt.” She really wasn't making much sense, but she was confused. 

 

“Most people assume that. Hannibal is omnisexual and I was straight until I met him. I'm not sure whether I would be omnisexual or whatever. To be honest, neither of us care. We like what we like and that usually ends up being the same thing.” His gaze took in Ellie and she stared back, lost for words for a moment. She furrowed her brow and shifted her eyes back to her cup.

 

“What are you suggesting?” She wanted to be clear on what her professor was actually saying. She didn't enjoy looking foolish.

 

“I am saying that we are receptive to whatever advances you feel comfortable making.” Well that was certainly clear enough. Ellie chewed her lip. 

 

“OK.” She replied simply.  _ Advances? _ Ellie couldn't see herself making advances on either man. She scratched her wrist without realising. Will's hand was on her own then, lacing his fingers through hers to stop the nervous movement.

 

“Would it help to talk through what you think of us, to see how we might progress?” Ellie let out a breath and relaxed at the contact, a small laugh followed.

 

“You don't want to know.” Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she bit her lip.

 

“Try me.” He rested his chin on his knuckles and his thumb stroked her skin as he held her hand.

 

“I imagined I had pretty standard.. kinks,” She spoke hesitantly, but confidence was slowly building in her. “When I was staying the first night I got up to go to the toilet and I heard you both. In the living room. And I…” She stopped and cringed, feeling her cheeks hot.

 

“You saw us?” Will said with a laugh. Ellie nodded. 

 

“I was  _ really  _ turned on by it,” She timidly laughed with him. “Sometimes I hear you both at night and I see you both. In my mind. Then, I can't help but touch myself.” It felt so odd being candid, but something told her that Will would know, without her saying anything. She would rather be party to the conversation than an observation. “In my mind Hannibal is Sir and you are Daddy. The dynamic is slightly different, but I imagine being with you both. Sometimes at once.” She swallowed. “That makes me weird right?” Ellie looked to Will now. He shook his head, face calm and proud that she was able to speak so confidently, the look made warmth bloom in her chest as she returned his smile.

 

“Not at all. That explains a lot, too.” She was visibly relieved at his words. “There is a problem though.” There was slight reprimand in his voice that made her shiver. “You have seen us both naked and I don't think I've even seen your calf, Ellie.” He took a sip of coffee. “I wonder what you will do to make it up to Daddy.” His blue eyes were intent on her, eyebrows drawn together in curiosity. She almost moaned at the words themselves. “Are you self conscious of your body sweetheart?” His words dragged a shaky breath from her.

 

“No.” She was very comfortable in her skin, she just didn't necessarily think it was anything particularly special. She turned slowly in her stool to face Will, fingers starting to undo the buttons on her denim shirt. His hands came up quickly to stop her.

 

“Stand up please, Ellie.” He smiled at her and she obeyed taking a step towards him. He had turned to face her, his thighs spread so she could stand close to him. His fingers resumed the job she had started and he gently slid the material from her shoulders, the garment falling to lay on the floor. She had a simple soft bra on that had fussy straps lacing over her shoulders, the material clearly showing her hard nipples. Will's fingers glanced down over a collarbone, travelling over chest and nipple before slowly running down her stomach. “You have a very beautiful body.” He said in a calm voice. His finger ran around the band of her leggings before fingers grasped the material pulling them down her thighs, but making no move to remove them completely. “That should do for now.” He mused admiring her pale skin and the simple matching sports briefs she wore. He leant forward slightly and laid a light kiss on her sternum before standing, bodies touching now his hands ran up her arms. She looked up to him as his palms reached her cheeks. “Good girl.” He said softly before he pressed his lips down on hers. Lips firm on her mouth, she opened to allow his tongue inside where he tentatively explored. After a long moment he broke away, her mouth waiting and craving more, but instead his arms turned her to face the bench. His body pressed to her back, he kissed her neck slowly. Warm palms pressed to her abdomen, a gush of air left her in anticipation. 

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” She breathed before she had realised. Will murmured into her neck approvingly at her words. One of his hands dropped lower and his fingers pressed firmly over the material of her panties, the exact spot her clit happened to be. Moaning softly she ground her hips to feel the friction of him on her. His breath was hot on her neck and his kisses were replaced by gentle bites and sucks. Her palms were flat on the surface of the table to steady herself, she hadn't expected the day to go this way and she was rather dazed at what she was actually doing. Rather what Will was doing to her. The pressure ceased and fingertips danced lazily over the same area.

 

Will could already feel Ellie wet through the material, she was hot and responsive to his touch. So very good indeed. 

 

“Please. Can I feel you, Daddy?” The plea was so sweet he didn't think he could resist if he had wanted to. Being called Daddy was new, but it was also pretty delightful.

 

“When you ask so prettily, sweetheart, I can't say no.” He pushed the dampened material aside and slid a finger along her wet lips. The groan she made was loud and pleasing to his ears, smiling into her neck he pushed his body a little firmer to hers watching her fingers try and dig into the marble surface as he pushed a single finger inside her. “You feel so good, Ellie.” He said softly in her ear.

 

“I am glad-” She was interrupted by a moan as his palm ground against her clit whilst his finger was deep inside her. “That you like it Daddy.” She said quickly as she gasped again, a second finger pushed into her. His other hand roamed up her stomach and began to tease a nipple through her bra, gentle twists making her body spasm in his arms. 

 

“I more than like it.” Will mumbled. He was hard in his trousers, however he wasn't interested in getting himself off. The feeling of Ellie was more than enough pleasure right now. He withdrew his fingers from her to circle her clit slowly, her hips bucking softly to increase the slow pace at which he was working her. He laughed softly. “Slow down, it's not a race Sweetheart.” She answered his words with a whimper. Oh but she was so sweet, it was hard to hold himself back. There was no need to rush things though, she would have to learn to wait.

 

“Fuck me, Daddy. Please.” Ellie didn't care that it sounded like she was begging. She needed him to take her right now, bend her over the bench and fuck her senseless. His body ground hard against her and she let out a loud grunt as she felt his cock hard against her ass.

 

“Not today. Soon, but not today.” She knew there wasn't any tempting him, his voice controlled and firm. “Is this how you touch yourself, when you are thinking of us?” Ellie dropped her head back onto Will's shoulder melting at his tone and words.

 

“I -uh- finger fuck myself -uh-” Her sentence broken by moans as he continued to tease her, but she had to pause for breath. “I imagine that it's -ah- your dick Daddy or Sirs.” Will's hand that had been on her breast travelled down and around her back, he stopped to squeeze an ass cheek, which was good enough to bite, and then pushed into her panties, fingers found her pussy easily, so very wet. Will groaned to himself as he easily inserted two fingers inside her, other hand still slowly circling her clit. He could feel her body start to shake and she cried out as his fingers moved in and out if her. The angle was all wrong for him to push on her g spot so instead he put pressure on the back wall, making her feel as full as possible. Another finger pushed into her and his darling was almost falling apart with the effort to stand.

 

“Like this sweetheart?” He asked gruffly, the desire was seeping into him now. He sorely wanted to fuck into her body.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” She cried out. “I am going to-” She cried out harshly not able to finish. Will could feel her breath faltering and a stillness to her that meant she was close.

 

“Princess, you must ask to come. Before I let you, I want you to promise me that you won't come at all without permission. You can finger fuck yourself all you like but you can't come without me or Sir giving you permission.” His fingers never faltered and every moan and whimper that fell out of her lovely mouth as he spoke made his cock leak.

 

“I promise Daddy. Please, please can I come.” She wailed and not quietly.

 

“Such a good girl. Come for Daddy.” He growled in her ear. Ellie had been clawing back her orgasm as hard as she could. It was so hard with one of the two men she had been touching herself over, almost every night the last fortnight, actually now inside her, saying such perfectly dirty things to her as he owned her orgasm. Mentally and physically, it was the single best sexual experience she had had and he was only fingering her. With those words she let go, legs shook as she gasped and leaned back onto Will, holding onto the bench in front of her for dear life, warmth spilled from her and her muscles spasmed on fingers still working inside her. Will didn't let up until Ellie’s legs gave in and she almost fell onto the floor save for his strong arms that held her tight. It was only then did she remembered to breath, and only soft moans left her in the aftershock of her orgasm. 

 

Will picked Ellie up easily and carried her rather floppy and satisfied form back to the living room. Sitting down slowly on the roomy black leather sofa, he made Ellie comfortable on his lap, head rested on his chest. Bringing his hand to her mouth, he ran a finger that had just been deep in her pussy to her lips and ran it over them. Grey eyes looked to him as she took the finger in her mouth and sucked it clean, tongue swirling around him in a way that made him grunt, imagining his dick in that sweet mouth. Not now. He pulled his hand back and bent to take those lips with his own, laying passionate open mouthed kisses on her willing mouth. He sat back so that she could get her breath back.

 

“Perfect sweetheart. You are perfect.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my Mistress Hartsook, always there for support and Beta-ing like a boss <3
> 
> This one is for you my Smol WilGram Baby, Esme! You give me life with this fic <3
> 
> More incoming! I feel like Sir is about to come home....


	4. Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal arrives home, curious of Will and Ellie's interaction, and Ellie looks for a way to make it up to Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We explore Hannibal and Ellie’s dynamic, stronger BDSM influence and with Sir/brat twist. 
> 
> Again, sorry if this isn't your thing but YAYYYYYY if it is! 
> 
> Comments, suggestions and criticism warmly received!!!

Hannibal made as much noise as possible as he entered their home. He took a ridiculous amount of time to wipe his feet on the doormat, before Will called through to him, from the living room. With Winston licking at his hand, as he boundered by the Doctor's side, they entered the living room to find Will relaxing on the sofa, reading a thick, well loved book. If Hannibal were to guess, it would be one of the many Jordan books his husband seemed to enjoy so much. Hannibal looked around the room, noticing the lack of Ellie. Eyes fell on the other with the unasked question.

 

“I ran her a bath, she's soaking.” Bending down Hannibal laid a kiss on Will's lips, breathing in deeply.

 

“I can taste her on you.” He smiled, as he said the words, most satisfied that the game was afoot. Will blushed a little, but held a smirk as he nodded slightly. 

 

“Well I spoke to her, and she was eager to make things up," Hannibal sat down smoothly next to Will, Winston still bouncing around excitedly. The older man turned to raise an eyebrow to the other.

 

“Oh. For what?” 

 

“It turns out that our sweet girl saw us, her first night here. On the floor.” He nodded, unashamedly, at the rug that they had been enjoying that night. Hannibal's smile was full of amusement.

 

“That explains a few things.” He almost laughed, but resumed his gaze on his beautiful husband. “And how did Eleanor make up for this trespass?” 

 

“I made her promise not to come without our permission.” Hannibal nodded at the ruling, but waited, knowing Will was not done yet. “And I made her stand against the bench in the kitchen, until she came on my fingers. It didn't take very long.” He added, nonchalantly, with a smile. “I did, however, mention that she would have to make it up to you. Oh, and you are Sir. I am Daddy.” Will closed the book, marking his place with a finger.

 

“That is what she has been fantasising about?”

 

“Indeed. I thought it apt.” Hannibal chuckled.

 

“What a naughty girl she is.” He mused to himself. 

 

“And very, very good. Smooth and malleable. It took quite some control to hold back.”

 

“Why did you?”

 

“Where is the fun if we don't have a little suspense?” Will replied, darkly. Hannibal grinned. “Anyway, I have dinner tonight. Why don't you freshen up?” The younger man smiled and observed a little twitch in his husbands cheek, when he was reminded that he was not in charge of the meal that night. Anyone else would not have noticed, but Will wasn't anyone else. Clearing his throat, Hannibal put a warm smile in place. 

 

“Indeed you are dearest, are you sure you don't need any help?” Will shook his head, with an amused smile. 

 

“I will manage just fine, Hannibal.” He said, a little exasperated. When the other man looked to argue, he nodded towards the doorway that led to their bedroom and bathroom. “Go.” Hannibal shook his head slightly.

 

“I shall have a shower, and then head to the office for a while. There are notes that I need to organise for tomorrow.” He glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece, it was almost 6:30. “What time should I make myself present for dinner?”

 

“Eight.”

 

“Eight?”

 

“Mhm.” Will replied, absentmindedly thumbing through the pages of his book.

 

“Isn't that a little late for-”

 

“Hannibal.” Will's stare was flat and the other man conceded, he stood knowing he wouldn't be able to push his assistance on his husband.

 

“Fine. I know when I am not required.” He was the one to sound exasperated now, and Will laughed softly. 

 

“Well that is certainly never the case.” Blue eyes looked up softly to the man standing, fingers reached out to sweep a stray curl from those perceptive eyes, and continued to trace down a cheek. 

 

“Mylimasis.” Hannibal said in a low voice, accent caressing the words. Will coloured slightly at the easy affection that came from the other. It never failed to warm him. Laying a soft kiss on Will's forehead, Hannibal retreated to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Ellie had made her way up to Hannibal's study to wait, after Will had let her know that the other man would be heading there, shortly, and that dinner wouldn't be ready until 8pm. He had said no more, but quirked his eyebrow in a way that needed no words. So she stood, in the grand room that Hannibal used for his patients that came to the house for sessions; it was lofty and spacious. The couple had mentioned that it had been modelled on the Doctor's office back in  Baltimore. Art and sculptures dotted throughout, a large desk headed the room and there were various seating options, but the main focus were the two seats that sat opposite each other, in the centre of the room. A mezzanine had been constructed, with rows upon rows of books lining the upper level. She dearly wanted to browse the titles, but her nerves were swimming in her tummy and she couldn't focus. She looked around the room, wondering, and not for the first time, where should she place herself. She didn't want to come across corny, splayed on the desk, no. Ellie would not be able to keep a straight face. Thinking back to what Will had said, she was supposed to be making it up to Hannibal for a trespass, watching them, when she had no permission, and seeing them naked and most intimate. She bit her lip. Only dressed in vest and shorts, she had forgone underwear, assuming it would not be necessary that evening. Ellie decided she should probably make them even, at least. Pulling up her vest over her head, she folded it neatly and laid it on the desk, then her shorts were quickly slipped off and placed on top. The goosebumps that covered her were only partially due to the cool air. Rubbing her arms briskly, she figured the only position that would not feel awkward to her would be kneeling, it would be apt if she were looking for forgiveness. Which she was. Running her hands down the tops of her thighs, she breathed deeply and waited. 

  
  


Hannibal made his way to his study, taking the stairs that ran from the entrance hall. So busy in his own thoughts, he only noticed the fresh smell that was Ellie at the door. Smiling to himself, he opened the door curiously. He was not disappointed at the scene that greeted him, all pale skin, large eyes and wild hair, kneeling in the middle of the room. 

 

“Eleanor.” He said with a small smile, as though nothing were amiss. “I do not remember giving you permission to enter the office.” Her mouth opened, eyes darting nervously as she considered the words.

 

“Daddy said I should make it up to you because, um... I'm sure he told you.” She blushed. “He said you would come up here, so I thought..” She trailed off, thinking maybe it was a mistake. The Doctor made his way to the desk, and sat down at it,  not showing any reaction to her nakedness at all. She began to cover herself with her hands, worrying her lip, and feeling as though she had displeased Hannibal. He had started to fish for something in one of the desk draws.

 

“Put your hands back onto your thighs, Eleanor.” The words firm, but his eyes intent on the objects within the draw. She obeyed and he knew without regarding her. “Good girl.” Finding what he was looking for, he stood, amber eyes on Ellie that sent a shiver through her. In one hand he held a necklace, which was a simple strand of small beads, she looked at it confused. “It was left here a few months back by a client, who never collected it, despite making arrangements to do just that. Very rude.” The last two words were muttered under his breath, whilst picking up the scalpel he kept on his desk for sharpening his pencils. Eleanor's eyebrows rose a fraction, before Hannibal used an efficient movement to sever the cord that the beads were threaded through. She let out her breath, slightly mesmerised by the lethal tool within those capable hands. Hannibal was observing her every expression with a small smile, as he returned the scalpel to its rightful place and allowed the beads to slide into the palm of his hand. “Stand up please, Eleanor.” She hesitated only a second, but quickly got to her feet as the man cocked his head slightly. 

 

“Yes, Sir.” She said, slightly breathless, his smile deepened at that and he moved to stand in front of her, still no move made to touch her bare skin. Bending, he placed the beads in a pile on the floor in front of her, and then walked to sit on one of the two armchairs. 

 

“You may kneel again, Eleanor. On the beads, please, and you will tell me what it is you need to make up for.” Swallowing slightly, she got back onto her knees, the beads pushed into her skin uncomfortably. She tried to sit back on her heels, so her weight was spread. “No. I said your knees.” The brisk tone brooked no arguments. Wincing slightly she pushed herself up to kneeling, hissing slightly as the beads pushed into her bone and muscles, threatening her balance. Grey eyes were down turned, as she forgot what was supposed to come next. “You will look at me as you tell me why you are sorry, Eleanor.” His voice a little softer, as he reminded her. Her eyes travelled up to meet his, slowly. H e was pleased at the determined expression on her face, and her hands still at her sides. She was a beautiful vision usually, like this she was entrancing. 

 

“On the first night I stayed here, I woke up to use the bathroom.” Her voice was calm, and she tried hard not to rush the words out. She prided herself on her control in regards to pain and discomfort. Her mouth was another thing entirely. “I heard you both, as I was returning to the guest room. I knew you were… intimate.” She picked her words carefully, not wanting further penance. “I knew, but I looked anyway. I was curious and turned on.” She wobbled slightly, hard spheres grinding into her. “I saw you both naked and on the carpet.” Swallowing, she tried to regain her calm pace.

 

“And you thought presenting yourself in such a way would be repentant enough?” It was asked as a statement and nothing more, he admired her courage. Hannibal could also see the fight within her, to control the natural responses to the discomfort. His smile deepened, he would enjoy breaking that control and seeing her hand it to him. Of course, he would not abuse that control, but he would have it. She nodded, slowly, and he raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Yes, Sir.” She added. 

 

“I appreciate the gesture. It's a delightful one but I would ask that you do not enter my office again without permission. Do you understand?” He spoke slowly, purposefully. The slight heat that was in her eyes said she knew what he was doing. Yes she was quite delightful with that ire.

 

“Yes Sir.” Her tone was controlled, only a small amount of agitation tinged her words. He almost chuckled, but he was Sir right now and Sir didn't chuckle. 

 

“Good!” He concluded. “You may ask permission to get up now, Eleanor.” The heat burned a little hotter in her stare. Nostrils flared slightly, with the air that left them.

 

“I would be very grateful, Sir, if I could please get up now. Please” She said, firming her jaw after she spoke, her tough facade thrown slightly, as she wobbled again. Hannibal took his time to consider her words, as he watched the red deepen in her cheeks.

 

“Yes, you may rise. Come and stand in front of me.” Releasing her breath, she stood, relieved. Briefly, she considered brushing the beads that were pushed so firmly into her skin, that they did not fall as she rose. But she decided to follow the order directly, and found herself standing in front of the Doctor, trembling slightly, under such close scrutiny from those dark eyes. 

 

“Good girl, Eleanor. Very good.” He said taking her form in. His eyes stopped on her knees, red deep indents from the beads mottled her skin, a feeling of contentment settled in him, to mark that willing skin. Sitting forward, he rested a hand on each knee, savouring the gasp that left Ellie. Thumbs rubbed softly over the marked skin, dusting off any remaining beads, that bounced away over the rug. Pulling one foot up to rest on the leather surface of the armchair, between his thighs, he kissed the dappled skin, fingertips now grazing over the soft skin of her calf, and around the back of her knee. Hannibal felt her shake, as his gentle touch worked over her, her breathing was becoming more rapid. With a final chased kiss, he moved the foot  back down to the floor and picked the other up, he met no resistance. Ellie moved slowly and gracefully, as his lips touched her skin again, a quiet moan left her lips, warm fingers curling around her calf to stroke behind her knee. As he set the other foot back down, he looked up to her flushed face, not with anger now. He could smell her arousal, sweet and tempting, and he could see quite clearly her stiffening nipples. Hannibal wanted to run the tips of his fingers over every inch of her, but he resisted. 

 

“You may sit.” A confused expression settled on her face again, but she took a step backwards and turned to take the seat opposite Hannibal, licking her lips. The cool of the leather felt strange on her naked skin. “Tell me, did you touch yourself after you saw us that night?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” She replied simply. Hannibal hummed. 

 

“I believe that it is fair that you should ask permission to come. You have permission, Eleanor, to make yourself come. Now.” His face calm and intent on her. She blinked at the command. Ellie had never done anything like that before, but her heart was beating faster with the command. “I want to see how you touch yourself, when you think of your Sir and Daddy.” She sat back in the chair and widened her legs, breathing haggard in anticipation and face warm. She felt exposed and vulnerable. “You can close your eyes if you like.” The suggestion calmly offered, almost like he was guiding her in a meditation. Obediently, she relaxed her head back and closed her eyes, fingers travelling over skin, she licked her lips and made herself relax into the chair. Ellie had worried slightly that, after earlier with Will, it would be difficult for her to orgasm again, but, as her fingers slid between her legs, a shocked gasp left her lips at how welcome her touch was, her middle finger sliding smoothly over her wet, warm skin. She began to do as she had been told, making the familiar beckoning motion that made her bite her lip, toes curled into the carpet as she let out a soft groan, her legs relaxing and opening further.

 

Hannibal watched the young woman, in front of him, so wonderfully obedient, despite her strong will, he allowed himself a smile as he observed the slight motion that she was making with a single finger. The muscles in her tummy tensing, as her body responded, hips starting to rock gently. Lips parted on another moan, so sweet. Will was right, utterly tempting. His smirk became somewhat darker, as he imagined the noises that would come out of her throat at his hands. Shocked cries of pleasure, as his hands dealt out reprimands to her disobedience. And she _would_ push her boundaries, it was in her nature. Hannibal almost moaned himself at the thought, erection painfully pressing against his trousers, but he ignored it, eyes intently drinking in Ellie. Grey eyes opened to him, and Hannibal was pleased to see no shame or embarrassment there, just heat. Her other hand had been gripping onto the arm of her chair, but now she widened her legs further, and the hand joined the other, pushing two fingers inside herself. Her eyebrows drew together, and her lips formed a perfect O around a louder groan, but she held his gaze. He could hear how wet she was from his seat, her small thrusts punctuated by indecently arousing sloppy sounds. Hannibal involuntarily licked his lips, imagining how she would taste, which brought a flicker of satisfaction to her flushed face. 

 

“Do you imagine us being inside you? One or another, or do we take turns?” Her eyes almost rolled closed at his calm words, lips twitched slightly, as her breath rushed out of her.

 

“Both. Taking turns.” He tilted his head slightly, waiting. “Sir.” She added with a whimper.

 

“Such a naughty girl you are, Eleanor.” She groaned at the words, feet going to points and her thighs trembling slightly, as her fingers began to circle her clit. “Maybe if you are very good, we could see about the possibility of that scenario being made reality.” He paused for a second, and added with a dangerous glint in his eye. “Or very bad. Would you like that, sweet Eleanor?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” She gushed, as her head dropped backwards and her eyes slid closed at the words. Hannibal's eyes focussed on the soft white of her inner thigh that trembled, and imagined what it must feel like to sink his teeth into. A low growl sounded in his throat, and his fingers curled around the arm of the chair as he held back. 

 

She groaned again, louder still and her fingers quickened, the soles of her feet tingled, and she felt that calm build as she was reaching her orgasm, surprised at how quickly her fingers found it.

 

“Slow down.” His voice was steel, she grunted slightly in protest but slowed her fingers. She was used to edging, and she knew how to hang on, but she could feel his eyes on her, and it was dangerously propelling her forward, she whimpered again. This was hard, but so very fucking hot. 

 

“Very good.” Grey eyes opened, half lidded in lust, and pupils dark pools, looking up to him now, standing behind her chair. He admired the determination she wore, lips quivered, as air rushed passed them. A finger reached out and stroked her elegant throat, and she submitted to the touch, head falling to the side. The ease of her body under his touch made him smile, she held his eyes still, a pleading look in them. It seemed she may be too proud to beg of her own accord, right now, but she would learn to beg so earnestly for Sir, without any prompt. His finger ran through her dark hair, fingers tightening close to the roots for a second, and then releasing. White teeth bit down on her plump lower lip at the sensation.

 

“Please, Sir.” She breathed.

 

“Please what, Eleanor?” His smile was dark, but there was a warmth of pride in his eyes that made her breath catch. She was overwhelmed at this point, biting harder into her lip. 

 

“Can I come now?” She hated how her voice whined the words, but she didn't have much choice, all her control was focussed on not orgasming. 

 

He watched for a moment longer, amused at the slight irritation that was obvious among the torment on her face. His hand now rested on her throat, pulse beating against his skin.

 

“Yes Eleanor, you can come now.” He smirked and firmed his grasp a little, watching her eyes grow a little wider before they squeezed shut, and, the most beautiful cry travelled under his hand and out of her mouth, now wide open. Hannibal almost palmed himself at her pleasure, observing her thighs swinging closed around her own hands, and her hips bucking, body spasming and writhing as she stroked the last of her orgasm out. Eyes shot open again as she let out a deep breath, hands coming to rest on her stomach, and body melting into the leather. His thumb stroked gently over lips that parted at his touch. 

 

“Good girl.” He praised, to a soft moan, then made his way back to his seat. “Come Eleanor.” She took a few more breaths, before sitting forward and slowly rising, making her way to him on shaky legs. Hannibal stopped her as she made to kneel again. “No.” He held his hands out for her to sit on his lap. She smiled and let herself be pulled onto his lap, allowing her body to merge against his, head rested under his chin. Hannibal didn't resist, now, to trace the soft curves of her body, fingers running up her spine as her breathing regulated. She was utterly relaxed in his arms, despite her vulnerability, Hannibal laid a kiss on the top of her head at realising. Her hand was on his chest, the one that had been inside her, he couldn't resist but bring it to his mouth, with his own hand, gently sucking her fingers clean. He hummed at the taste of her, and looked down to see her watching him intently. Dragging her middle finger slowly from his mouth, he pulled her towards him to take her mouth. 

 

Ellie let his tongue breach her lips, his hand on the back of her head, making the kiss deep and strong. Breath escaped her nose, as she enjoyed his dominant kiss, tongue withdrawing for teeth to pull on her lower lip, she grunted softly. She could feel his cock,  hard, underneath her and, without thinking, she began to grind down on him. Hannibal's other hand squeezed her thigh, almost painfully, and he held on to her hair as he broke away from her mouth.

 

“It's almost time for dinner, Eleanor. You don't want to be late for Daddy, do you?” She was slightly thrown off by both men, they didn't want her to do anything? “You have done beautifully, Princess. We have plenty of time to explore.” He said, with a knowing smile as if he could read her mind. The words made her preen under the pet name, at the same time a small fire of frustration burned in her to make one of them as undone as they had made her. In the same day. She sighed, resigned to the fact there would be no persuasion that would work on the Doctor, but she could also play the game.

 

“Yes of course Sir.” She replied, in the smoothest tone that she could. Sliding down Hannibal's body, she held his eyes, body pushing firmly against him, as she slid between his thighs and was kneeling before him. Placing a hand on either thigh, she ran hands slowly towards his groin. The man before her hesitated, that was enough for her to be satisfied. “Thank you.” She said sweetly, standing, smoothly, she sauntered over the room to put on her clothes, keeping her back to the man still seated, mostly because she didn't want the red in her cheeks to detract from her performance. Ellie took her time to get dressed, making her body as sinuous in movement as possible, and bending provocatively to slide her shorts on. The silence spoke volumes. Fully clothed, she turned to Hannibal with a half smile. “I will see you at Dinner, Sir.” She was almost out of the door before that deep voice spoke.

  
“Eleanor.” She froze, as if her name alone was a command. “I love your spirit. I will enjoy tempering it.” The words hard, but his voice making it sound a warm inevitable experience. Ellie grinned, before pulling the door closed behind her.  


	5. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal discuss Ellie's intention to try and get back at either of them, for making her so undone.
> 
> They decide on an unusual method of teasing, which works wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I am working on a chapter which is hot as hell but it is not the next chronological chapter *slaps self* I will endeavor to have another update ASAP!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, as always comments, suggestions and criticism are warmly received!

Will was rinsing the plates off in the sink when Ellie made her goodnights, he watched her plod from the kitchen yawning, with a grin. Dinner was ready a little later than planned, much to Hannibal’s disgruntlement, Will had to endure a few jabs about how, if he had accepted assistance, then everything would have gone to plan. By the time they had finished dessert, it was gone 10pm. 

 

“I bet she's tired.” He said, with a chuckle. Turning to his husband, who was stacking the dishwasher. “So?” He asked, after a pause, which was returned by a sharp smile and eyebrows rising a fraction.

 

“Eleanor was very pleasing.” He said, finally. “She has a strong will, but she does as she is told,” He paused for a second. “Mostly. She likes to push her boundaries.” He added, amused. “Very much like you, dearest. I asked her to show me how she likes to touch herself, when she thinks about us. It was very interesting.” Hannibal cleared his throat. “And I agree. Very tempting. I very much like this idea of dragging things out, she's already so eager to get us back. I want to see how well behaved she can be.” Will laughed. He know how well the other man liked to test people, especially in this sense. His nature was one of curiosity with a small helping of sadism.

 

“Naturally.” The younger man replied, still laughing. Hannibal studied him a moment, he loved that laugh and the way his eyes shone. There had been a long period, when they had first met, in which Will had been so reserved and closed, he had been himself in truth. Hannibal had seen something in the other then, that aligned with himself. As perverse as their sexual endeavors may be to others, as long as they were together, anything could be tolerated and, mostly, everything delighted in. Nothing would sever their bond. “So, she is eager to get us back?” Will hummed, as the other man approached him with a small grin, amber eyes intent on his mouth, that never failed to soften him. “I think we should make things a little hard for her then.” Pulling Hannibal towards him by his sweater, he ran a hand ran through silvered hair. “Maybe we should make sure the door is open tonight?” He suggested, looking up at the taller man. Hannibal answered by closing the distance and landing a kiss firmly on Will's lips, pushing him firmly against the counter. 

 

The trip down the hall was made clumsily, men half dragging one another, whilst items of clothing were discarded haphazardly. This was very much Will's style, messy and impulsive. The bedroom door flung open, and Hannibal had the lead, pushing Will backwards, whilst his mouth greedily stayed firmly on the others. Hands caught the younger man as he stumbled over a shoe, but those same hands only steadied him a moment before flinging Will onto the bed, with force enough for the man to grunt. Hannibal was on top of him in moments, losing himself in a passionate, deep kiss, hands pinning Will by his wrists. Expertly, the Doctor slid between the thighs of the other, and pulled his knees up so he could grind his already hard dick against the other roughly, drinking down the moan that was pushed into his mouth. He pulled back from the kiss, only to grab Will's lower lip in his teeth, and pull it firmly, before bearing down on his husbands neck, rough beard moving against his cheek in a way he never thought he would love.

 

“Hannibal, give me my fucking hands back.” 

 

“Language.” The dominant man reprimanded, before sinking his teeth a little deeper into the other, that beautiful arch of muscle that joined shoulder to neck. God, but he enjoyed marking him there, as much as he adored the gasps that came from Will's mouth, as teeth sank a little too deep. Which he did several time, for Ellie’s benefit.

 

“God, you are such a bastard.” Will cursed, between breaths.

 

“It arouses you, though, doesn't it dearest.” It was a statement of fact. Hannibal could feel the other's throbbing cock against his stomach. His tongue licked up over Will's throat, before he sat up to undo the button and zip of both their trouser, then yanking the younger man's down, easily maneuvering Will's legs until he was throwing the garment over his shoulder. Will's erection slapped onto his abdomen, leaving a drop of cum on his soft skin. Without hesitation Hannibal bent down to lick over the other man's stomach, tasting him with a satisfied moan, before taking Will in his mouth. Fingers fed through his hair, gripping tightly, as he slid slowly down the length, tongue pressed firmly to flesh, as he brought his lips back to the head, flicking over the slit. The body beneath him groaned and writhed, as though this was the first time he had pleasured his husband in this way. Hannibal's eyes traveled over the hard planes of the other man's abdomen and chest, coming to rest on those stormy eyes, that were watching him intently, drenched in desire. Lips smirked around Will. 

 

“Fuck. Hannibal. Yes it does. You do.” The younger man was interrupted by a loud groan, as Hannibal's hand tightened on the base of his cock, working on him in unison with his mouth, so warm around him it was dizzying. His pacing was slow, but thorough as every single inch of him, held within the other's grasp, was stimulated by tongue, or palm, or both. The mouth left him, as the hand continued to stroke from root to tip, the tongue traced down the crease of his groin, free hand pushed a thigh upwards and the other followed suit. Will let out a high moan, as the wetness of Hannibal's mouth reached his entrance, and the noise drew out to form the name of the dominant man, as the tongue started to circle tender flesh. 

 

Usually, Hannibal would take his time when it came to intimacy, savouring the other with all his senses. It was usually hard and fast when Will felt dominant, but right now, as crude as it sounded in his head, he wanted to fuck harsh noises from his husband. After thrusting inside Will with his tongue, he wasted no time in pushing two fingers, quite firmly, into tight flesh, the submitting man jolted at the intrusion, and gasped, but tilted his hips, eagerly taking fingers as far as they would go. Breath panted out as Hannibal's pace picked up, cock forgotten at that moment, as the focus was aimed at opening up Will. All he was concerned with was getting his dick inside the other man at the earliest possible convenience, as Will was grinding down on three of his fingers, he decided that that time had arrived. He roughly flipped the younger man onto his front and laid over his back, one forearm running the length of his shoulders, as if expecting resistance. Grappling with the drawer in the bedside table with his free hand, he grabbed the lube and flicked the lid open with a thumb, to squeeze the cool fluid directly onto the crack of Wills ass, grinning at the hissed breath that came from the man underneath him. 

 

“So it’s like that, huh?” Will breathed, Hannibal's weight on his shoulders, making it hard to breath. Knees forced his thighs further apart.

 

“Like what, Dearest?” Hannibal replied, breathing out hot air onto skin that goosebumped. He had already pulled his erection from his trousers, and, before he let his husband reply, pushed his cock firmly down the crease that separates the two strong muscles of his husbands perfect backside. Breath caught in the other body, as Hannibal pushed roughly into tightness, and, he didn't spare Will reprieve, as he thrust hard as far as he could go, which was helped further by hips raising and tilting to meet the hard slam of his body. Hannibal grunted as he grabbed a fistful of dark hair and began to fuck hard into his willing husband, enjoying the loud curses that ran off his tongue.

 

“Fuck, Hannibal.” Will groaned as the older man replaced his heavy thrusts with a deep grinding motion, free hand roughly grabbing the flesh of an ass cheek to pull it aside, watching his length filling the other, admiring the tight muscle that gripped his cock, wet and slick with lube. “You know you can't-” Will was interrupted by a groan as Hannibal ground his hips sharply into him. Useless hands gripped tightly to the cotton sheets. “Get as deep as you want like this.” The words were punctuated by a grunt. 

 

“Maybe I enjoy you helpless underneath me, Will, as you take what I give you.” Hannibal's voice was thick, accent swirled around the other's name, in a way that almost made him groan as much as the persistent grinding action, that pulsed through Will. Head whipped back from the pillow, turning to flash blue eyes, almost angry, at the dark grin that greeted him.

 

“Just fuck me already.” 

 

“How can I resist when you ask so politely?” The expression was now sardonic, it sent a pulse of excitement shooting through Will. In a quick motion Hannibal's hands were gripping painfully to his hips, as the Doctor shifted to his knees, pulling the younger man back and slamming Will's ass hard onto his dick, as he still scrambled to get on his own knees, the contact making a cruel slap, as flesh met flesh, and a throaty cry released from the submitting body. Hannibal wasted no time in bottoming out, pounding harder with every thrust into a body that welcomed his harsh handling. The thought made him bite his lip hard, a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead, as he listened to the cry that was being forced out of Will, a long, loud and passionate noise, with danger underlying it all. He really was his match, in every way. 

 

Will tried to cry out words and curses, in his usually bratty manner, but the words died in his throat with the sheer power at which Hannibal was driving into him. Even trying to push himself up on his hands, was proving impossible as he was thrust into and pulled about so violently. He gave up, and let his chest fall forward biting into the pillow, which muffled the cries and whimpers that were being fucked out of him. He loved the calm and dignified dominance that usually graced his husband, but there was something primal, that Will fucking loved, when Hannibal took him like this. Raw, passionate and exhausting. The older man leaned forward, and a hand was placed on either side of his head, painfully pinning his wrists again. Instinctively, Will curved his back, as much as he could, to feel himself filled as completely as possible. The pace was punishing, and all he could hear were the brutal sounds of Hannibal's body, slamming against him, again and again and again. Mouth opened around a low moan, as Will began to feel spaced out, every motion profound and drawn out, wetness leaked from the corner of his mouth as he felt himself tighten and an ache grow. His legs started to weaken under the assault, and he allowed his body to be pushed forward and down.

 

“No.” The man riding him commanded. Hands gripped onto his shoulders tightly, and Hannibal placed a foot flat on the mattress, to give him a more solid position, as Will was held fast, hovering, unsteadily, on all fours and hammered into without mercy. The position change angled Hannibal's cock to glance against the others prostate gland, with every urgent thrust. “You will come like this.” Hannibal stated, voice steady. 

 

“You fucking asshole.” The younger man grunted, by sheer force of will alone. Face screwed, as his breath faltered, without any direct stimulation his cock throbbed and jerked. Cum shot from his body onto the sheets below and his chest, making a chaotic pattern, as every unrelenting pulse of Hannibal within him, pushed more and more from him. Sensitivity coiled around him, and he convulsed as his husband continued to fuck into him.

 

“You can behave it seems. I believe, however, it is me fucking your asshole.” The controlled edge to his voice was slipping, and he grunted the last words out harshly. Muscles tightened around his cock and, combined with the beautiful way Will's muscles contorted in his back as he writhed in the Doctor's vice like grip, Hannibal's fingers dug into flesh as he pushed once more into searing heat, before he came hard inside Will. Releasing the shoulders, he let the other fall forward but followed him down, rolling his body to gently ride out his orgasm within the wonderful, shuddering body beneath him. Skin slid over skin, covered in sweat, and Hannibal kissed the marks his fingers had left on Will's shoulders, as he pulled out gently from him and rolled onto his back. Both men lay quietly for awhile, the sound of heavy breathing the only thing that could be heard. 

  

* * *

 

Ellie lay in the dark, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling, whilst trying to breath slowly through her nose, her body was not calm. Her thighs had been rubbing together, and her body arched and rolled, as she listened to the men fucking. The door had been left open purposefully, she had checked. It had probably been the most frustrating experience of her life, she had contemplated touching herself, but thought better of it. For some reason Ellie felt they would know, or at least Hannibal would, that aside she wanted to adhere to the rules. Right now she did in her current frame of mind, although she had pondered over what the punishment might be, and whether she would like it or not. Since she had left Hannibal's office, everything had remained maddeningly normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, until this obvious stunt that is. She had been content to relax into normality, until otherwise prompted by Will or Hannibal, but it seems there was a game being played. 

 

Sighing heavily into the stillness, she bit her lip and laced her fingers behind her head, mostly to control her hands. She would be obedient and play the game within the rules. God, it had been hard, though, listening to Will crying out the way he had, as she could hear every blow of body on body, it sounded so different from the night she had watched, but no less hot. A small moan left her mouth, as images popped into her mind of Hannibal dominating Will, rough and fast.

 

“Jesus.” She breathed quietly. The frustration was not ebbing away, her pussy ached, even after the way it had been handled by both men today.

 

“Eleanor.” She almost jumped out of her skin, she hadn't heard Hannibal approach at all. How did he do that? Cheeks coloured, as she realised her own door has been left open, to better hear their session, she was glad of the dark. 

 

“Yes.” Her voice was hoarse. The man paused for a moment, and she thought he inhaled deeply. 

 

“Good girl. Sleep well.” Although she couldn't see his face, she was convinced that he wore that knowing smile when he was pleased. Her door shut softly and she rolled to her side, grumbling to herself.  _ Sleep well indeed _ ! She had been right, Hannibal would know, one way or another.


	6. Oral fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is willing to do anything to tempt the two men into sating her hunger, unfortunately her pride gets in the way, and things don't go as she had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go....!!! The filth is sure to get filthier from this point. Hannibal is relatively heavy handed, there's your warning!
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I am straddling a few fics <3
> 
> As always, comments, suggestions and criticism warmly welcomed.

The week that followed was normal, too normal. As the days passed, Ellie became more brave. Brave and stubborn. She was wearing less and less, more provocative with her behaviour, trying to get a rise out of the two men. But so far she had nothing to show for it, they were both being as gentlemanly and caring as ever, the most she received was a soft hand on her back, a kiss on the cheek. It was worse than if there was nothing at all, she was well aware that on a few occasions she had mewled, quite embarrassingly, at the contact. She didn't, however want to ask for permission to make herself cum, she was not that frustrated to beg. Yet, anyway. They probably knew exactly what they were doing to here. Ellie couldn’t repress her grin, she could not deny that she enjoyed it, all too much.

She sighed loudly, stretching her legs out in front of her on the sofa. Placing her work book to the side, she stood and made her way to the kitchen. Stretching her arms above her head with a yawn, she know full well her vest top had pulled up slightly, tummy and the tops of her panties on view. Will was leaning over the counter, reading something on his tablet. Hannibal was standing with his back to the entrance, at the stove, preparing something in a pot. Neither looked in her direction, and she plonked herself on a stool, trying not to pout.

“How is your studying going, sweetheart?” Ellie thought about telling Will that he should not call her sweetheart, unless he was going to fuck her, on the kitchen bench. The word alone caused her to exhale deeply.

“Ok. Ish. I am a little preoccupied.” She mused, watching Hannibal as the muscles in his back flexed under his white shirt, she wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, but she thought he probably shouldn't do that with her present. _Unless, of course, he was planning to fuck me after Daddy. Or before_ … realising that she didn't mind either way.

“Ellie?” Her head whipped around to Will, who was staring at her, grinning quite widely.

“Sorry, what? I wasn't listening.” She replied, sheepishly. Her face was blooming, she knew it. Will laughed.

“I can see that. Anything we can help with?” He tilted his head to one side, smirk knowing and amused. Wondering if she had reached her limit and would ask for release.

“Oh, nothing a little problem solving won't fix,” She responded softly, pausing to lick her bottom lip slowly, as his blue eyes gripped her face, before she continued. “Daddy.” She purred the title. _That was it_ , she thought as she reached a whole new level of blatant. She was past the point of caring, as she bit her lip, not looking away from his eyes. She tracked the minute movements of them, over her face and neck, slowly over her body. He was intentionally taking his time, drinking her in, and it was having the desired effect. She could feel her pulse quickening between her legs, crossing them tightly. She was well aware of the look that Hannibal cast her, over his shoulder, chuckling softly as he returned to his work. Abruptly, her professor stood, pushing hands into his pockets.

“Well don't hesitate to ask, if you need to. Hannibal and I are always willing to help, where we can.” A laugh lay behind his expression, but he managed to keep firm control over himself. As she well knew he could. “Pride is a terrible thing.” He added.

“Yes, well,” She sniffed, pulling herself up. “I will keep that in mind.”

“Well,” Hannibal, cut in as he turned, holding a crockpot with a ladle sticking out of it. “I am not too proud to ask for help. Eleanor, the bowls, please.” Ellie jumped off the stool, happy to be of assistance, but couldn't resist needling the Doctor.

“Yes, Sir.” She said simply, consciously not looking at the man, as she bent to retrieve the soup bowls from a lower cupboard. She took a deliberately slow amount of time over it. Will cleared his throat and she grinned, it was some kind of reaction, at least. Smiling sweetly, she turned and laid the bowls at their places. Hannibal watched her intently, the unsettling half smile on his lips. She sat again, as Hannibal served the soup, describing at length the particular type of chicken that he had used and the various herbs. As he came to stop, he looked at Ellie.

“So you made us chicken soup.” She asked bluntly. Hannibal’s face became impassive, and Will shoved a spoonful in his mouth, pretending not to have noticed. The slight upward curve of his lips made Ellie smirk herself. She looked again at the Doctor, face still dangerously still, something dark settled in his eyes that sent a shudder through her, before huffing out a breath and adjusting the spoon in his grip.

“Yes.” He replied simply, holding onto his annoyance at Ellie's flippancy. Perhaps he would be easier to manipulate than Will tonight, she thought. She pushed the contents of her soup around with the spoon, humming softly to herself. Will’s eyes flickered between them both, amusement now open on his face. Hannibal’s eyes glared at the bowl, the contents slopping around.

“You know. I had quite a big lunch. Maybe I will skip on dinner tonight.” She didn't really want to, as always it smelled delicious, but she couldn't stop prodding, seeing a crack in Hannibal. She slipped off the stool and turned to leave, without the usual social pleasantries they all enjoyed. She was almost at the kitchen door when she heard a stool scrape back, as Hannibal stood.

“Eleanor. You are being unspeakably rude.” The tone was quite cool, but firm. Ellie’s skin tingled as she turned. Will was looking down into his bowl of soup, but she saw his eyebrow quirk.

“What's to be done about that?” The younger man said softly, looking up to Hannibal first, and then his eyes came to rest on her. With the both of them staring at her, she was beginning to think her idea may not have been so clever. She suddenly felt like prey. She swallowed, then, remembering her bravado, she stuck her chin out stubbornly, and she held Hannibal’s stare.

“I don't know what you mean. I am just not hungry.” She retorted, haughtily. Hannibal’s eyes narrowed, if it wasn't for the pleasure and desire that she could detect in him, it would be quite a terrifying display.

“Eleanor, I do not think this is the way you want to play things. It may not turn out how you imagined.” Hannibal's voice was controlled, but it had that edge to it that she had heard when he had been Sir.

“You could still ask, sweetheart. It's not too late.” Will was still looking at her, as he spoke, but she remained fixedly staring at Hannibal. Her jaw firmed. “ _Yet_ , that is.” Will sighed, with a fond laugh.

“I am sure I don't know what you mean, Sir.” She smiled sweetly. A long moment passed between them, Ellie shifted to the other foot, her palms had started to sweat.

Hannibal moved so quickly, she jumped. In three long strides, he had rounded the bench and his hand was in her hair. She hissed as the breath left her, in surprise and a twinge of pain.

“Daddy just spoke to you, and you ignored him. You will apologise now.” Ellie licked her lips nervously, eyes darting to Will who sat, thighs splayed, and facing them, observing the exchange. _Oh, dear God_. She thought, realising she was already wet.

“Daddy, I am sorry for being rude.” She said to the seated man, voice strained as she held her head tilted, so her hair wasn't tugged too much.

“I am not convinced.” Hannibal stated. “I want to see you show how sorry you are, Eleanor. I want you to fall to your knees and beg.” With the words, he released her hair, immediately she went to her knees in front of Will, who regarded her curiously. She placed a hand on each knee, looking up into his eyes, half smile curling his lips.

“Daddy, I was being rude on purpose. To get a reaction. I didn't mean to ignore you. Can I make it up to you?” There was no tease, just earnest want to please, almost an ask. Almost, but not quite.

“You knew what you were doing, Sweetheart.” Will hummed for a moment, before leaning forward slightly. “What would you like to ask for, to make up for it?” His voice was patient, and he waited. Ellie swallowed her pride.

“Can I suck your dick, to make it up to you?” She licked her lips and waited. Will cocked his head slightly to one side.

“I don't think you asked very politely, Ellie. Daddy wants to hear you beg.” He exhaled heavily, starting to feel arousal creep up on him, looking at their beautiful girl on her knees. For a second, a stubborn expression graced her face, but was gone in a blink. She simply set her jaw, as she prepared to obey.

“Please, Daddy. I need to feel your cock in my throat. I need to feel you fuck my mouth until you cum, so I can make up for my rudeness, and show how sorry I am.” She caressed each word as best she could, to have some power in what she was honestly admitting to. He bit his lip as his eyes burned into her.

“That was very pretty, Sweetheart. You can be so good.” Will couldn't help but palm himself, as he watched her wait, outwardly patient, lips slightly parted. “Yes, you can.” He parted his thighs further, welcoming her, but made no move to undo his fly. He watched as a giggle almost left her, at being granted her wish. She sat forward slightly, hands running up his thighs, until fingernails scraped along the material that laid over his growing erection. She felt him out, through the material, smiling with pleasure at the size of him, and the low moan that came from Daddy. She quickly undid the button, and pulled down the zipper of his jeans, hand sliding under the waistband of his boxers. It was her turn to groan as her hand found his dick, she had been thinking about this for weeks. Biting her lip, she pulled him free of the material, her hand glided up the length, rock hard and veiny, looking utterly fucking delicious. Eagerly, she moved forward, and felt Sirs presence behind her.

“Eleanor, I want you to do a thorough job of your apology.” Hannibal's voice was commanding, and his finger tips brushed her neck as he collected her hair, holding it in one hand and out of the way of her face. The gesture and words made her shiver, a whimper escaped her mouth as she parted her lips, sinking Will’s cock into her mouth.

She tasted the precum on her tongue, it was slightly salty and she swallowed it down, more than willingly. Her tongue ran down the shaft as she did, then raising herself again, lips on the tip and tongue swirling around the head, her hand held the base fast, to keep him firmly in place. The grunt that Will made was wholly satisfying. Ellie kept her position, working and teasing the tip of his cock, until it twitched vigorously in her grasp. Smiling, she gave one last lick from root to head, before pushing his length deep into her mouth, she started dragging her lips along him slowly at first, deliberate in the movement of her mouth and tongue, but it was hard to hold back. She looked up now and groaned earnestly at the look on Will’s face, totally focussed on her, eyebrows draw together and lips parted around a groan as she worked him.

“Good girl.” He breathed, still slightly surprised at the turn of events, but no less pleased at the outcome. Ellie looked so perfect sucking his cock, with Hannibal watching him and holding onto her hair, he was sure that he would not last long. _Fuck, but it was hot_. “So fucking good.” He murmured, a displeased noise escaping Hannibal at the cuss word, but he said nothing. He had to touch her. He reached a hand out, laying it at the back of her neck, encouraging her motions. Will couldn’t help the gentle roll of his hips, into her warm mouth. His eyes wouldn't move away from her mouth on him, wetness coating him, and soaking his boxers. He knew he should probably do something to take control, right now, though, he was perfectly happy letting her think she was in charge.

Ellie ground down onto thin air, desperately wanting to feel something, anything touching her, her pussy throbbed. The pressure of Will’s hand on her neck was building, and all it did was spur her on, the hand that held him started to stroke up the shaft to meet her mouth, so she was servicing every inch of his cock. The grunt that came from Daddy was loud, she moaned on to his cock in response. Her fingers on her free hand, found their way between her legs, and she started to rub over the material of her panties, glad she had chosen to wear a short skirt. Her hips bucked, as she rubbed herself, she heard a low laugh behind her, Hannibal had noticed what she was doing. But he didn’t stop her. Ellie carried on working her mouth and hand in unison, hollowing out her cheeks, the added pressure in her sucking, earning her another load groan, Will’s eyes almost rolling shut. But they opened wide again, refusing to look away from her.

“Fuck, Sweetheart.” Will repeated. “I’m going to cum so hard in your mouth.” He grunted the words, close to release. _How could he not be?_ The scenario was incredible. His eyes flickered to his husband, who smirked at him, thoroughly entertained and, he could see quite clearly, turned on himself. Looking back to their girl, he knew he was going to cum. Fingers tightened slightly around her neck, and he increased the pressure of his hand, helping her mouth to fuck him faster, harder. She moaned so wonderfully onto him, under his hand. Biting his lip, his breath caught. Grey eyes flashed up to him as she buried him inside her mouth, pushing him to the back of her throat, gagging slightly. The tightness of her throat on him was all he needed, he pulled her up and down his cock, as he came down her throat, eyes squeezed shut as he grunted, stomach tensed. She drank down his come so greedily, humming as she swallowed. _Fuck, she was perfect_.

Ellie let Will’s cock slide from her mouth, as he started to spasm, sensitive to her mouth. She smiled sweetly at him, trying not to seem as cocky as she felt. She had to stop touching herself, knowing she had no permission to come yet, and it wouldn’t take much right now. Her fingers were so wet, despite the fabric separating her fingers from her pussy.

“Was that sorry enough, Daddy?” She couldn’t help the twitch in the corner of her lip, he saw it. He watched her for a while, amused.

“Perfect, Sweetheart.”

Ellie felt her hair fall back onto her shoulders, and turned to look at Sir, who looked as though he was about to make his way back to his seat. She reached out to grab on of his belt loops, tugging slightly. He looked down on her, feigning confusion. He knew what she wanted

“Yes, Eleanor?”

“Please, Sir. I would like to say sorry to you, as well.” Forwardly, her fingers danced over material, to reach for his zip. He tilted his head slightly, an eyebrow raised at her. Then he turned back towards her.

“You may make it up to me, Eleanor, but first you will suck your fingers clean.” Obediently she raised the hand, that had been rubbing her clit, to her mouth and started to suck her fingers, one by one, looking straight at Sir. He hummed his approval, face impassive, save for the darkening of his eyes. Ellie loved those tiny inflections she saw. “Good.” He concluded. “You will place your hands on the tops of your thighs and keep them there, until I have finished fucking your mouth. Do you understand?" Ellie almost pouted, but she knew it wouldn't get her anywhere with Hannibal. She nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” She replied as cordially as she could. Will chuckled, she resisted the urge to shoot him a sour look.

“Excellent.” Hannibal concluded. He unzipped his trousers, pulling his already hard cock out. Ellie saw precum leaking from the slit already, and bit her lip, with a small grunt, as he approached, eager to undo Sir. Her palms rested on her thighs, and she gripped them tightly as she kneeled. She already knew this position was going to strain her muscles, the thought was oddly arousing. Her lips parted as he stood in front of her, his strong fingers ran through her hair, gripping a handful of hair firmly, at the back of her skull. The other hand guided his dick into her mouth. She looked up at him obediently as he did so with her tongue pushed out and waiting, awarded with a huffed breath as he entered her.

It took all Hannibal’s self control not to register the pleasure on his face or in his voice, that would not do. _Not for their naughty Eleanor._ He thrust shallowly into her mouth at first, a few slow, probing pulses. Then he pushed firmly into her mouth, edging all the way to the back of her throat. Her eyes were wide, he could feel her relaxing her throat to accommodate him. _Yes, she could be good, with a firm hand_. He stayed deep inside her, until her nostrils flared and he felt her gag reflex make her convulse, well, as much as she could the way he had positioned and firmly held her. He withdrew from her slowly, allowing her to take a breath, and then drove back, faster this time. As he pushed the limit of her throat, this time he stilled for a moment before beginning to shallowly thrust right there. Hannibal did allow himself a grunt of satisfaction then. His free hand ran through her soft hair, to take another handful of hair. The way that she gagged on his cock, but kept such a determined look in her eye, was utterly pleasing to him.

“Beautiful, Eleanor.” He drawled, desire thick in his voice. Ellie moaned at the words, blinking away the water building in the corner of her eyes. Another grunt came from Hannibal as he pulled his cock all the way out of her mouth, saliva running from his length, dripping onto her chest. Wetness was all over her lips and chin. “You are doing perfectly.” He added, before pushing back between her lips, after she had caught her breath. The second moan on his cock was enough, he started to fuck her mouth in earnest now, holding her head still as he built his pace, hitting the back of her throat with every blow. Muffled cries came from her as he continued, along with the wet, indecent sounds that were coming from her, Hannibal had to bite his lip.

Ellie was starting to feel light headed, she would never have thought handling like this could be anything other than degrading. But here she was, loving the strong hands in her hair, holding her still as Hannibal fucked her face, she couldn't help but let her hips gyrate, cotton moving slightly over her clit. She clasped her hands tighter to her thighs, wanting so much to push her fingers into herself, but wanting more to obey Sir. She looked up to Hannibal again, brows drawing together, and whimpering around his cock in pleasure. She had gone from quiet triumph to complete submittance, and she loved it. Suddenly, warm palms were running under her vest, Will pushed under her bra and massaged her tits, tweaking her nipples, making her body quiver at the sensation. She hadn't noticed he had moved behind her.

“Good girl.” He purred from behind her. “You are taking Sir’s cock so well.” Her nostrils flared, as she sucked in as much air as she could, between Hannibal's length filling her mouth and throat, and the moans that were forcing their way out of her, she felt quite overwhelmed. She was fucking drenched.

Watching Will pull her bra down and play with their girl, as he fucked into her, was almost too much from Hannibal. He growled, watching her body roll with pleasure, aching to be pleased and please. He could smell how aroused she was, the spasms she made at Will’s teasing, and when he hit the back of her throat ruthlessly, felt so good on his cock. It was Will’s words that drove him over the edge, snapping his hips violently he pushed one final time into Ellie's wonderful mouth and forcefully down into her throat, coming hard. Ignoring the way she tensed, fighting her reflex, he rocked into her as his orgasm rolled to a blissful end. He was panting now, pulling out of Ellie's mouth, she gasped for breath. He nodded to himself that, although she was thoroughly aroused, there was no hint of cockiness now.

“That was perfect, Princess.” Hannibal said warmly, gently stroking her cheek as she looked up to him. Will helped her stand, wrapping arms around her waist as she wavered, unsteady on her feet, and kissed her neck. “Yes, I think that your apology was sincere.” He held her face in his hands, tenderly, as he kissed her. She could do nothing but mewl pathetically. Her mind and body was buzzing, she ached to be fucked and owned by them both. It really would not take much to make her cum, pressed between the two men as she was, she perhaps could orgasm without any contact at all in her current state. _Holy fuck, this was perfect_. Hannibal’s lips left hers, Will was still nuzzling into her neck sweetly, she could feel him hard again, against her ass. She let out a guttural groa, into Sirs mouth, he smirked at her.  

“You still do not escape punishment, Eleanor.” He hummed thoughtfully, as she continued to whimper. “You will go to bed tonight, and you will edge yourself five times, before you sleep. You will do this every night, for the rest of the week. Next Friday, we shall see how well you got on with your punishment.” He ignored the frustrated sob that came from Ellie. “Seeing as you were too prideful to ask for an orgasm, you will not be allowed to even ask, until Friday. Do you understand, Princess?” She nodded, thoroughly regretting her stubbornness now.

“Good.” He kissed her forehead. “Daddy and I will help you get ready for bed.” Hannibal smiled warmly at Ellie. All she could do was agree. All she wanted to do now, was agree.

Thank you, Sir.” She said earnestly, allowing the two men to handle her easily. Hannibal bent, to sweep her up into his arms as Will went ahead, to hold the doors open.

 

* * *

 

Ellie had found it sweetly wonderful, how the two men had cared for her, making sure she was washed and changed, pretty much tucking her into bed. After the events in the kitchen, it was a contrast, certainly in Hannibal, but she loved it.

What she didn't love, however, was the constant throb between her legs. She had been dutiful, edging herself all five times. Although, as she had done it the fifth time, she had only been touching herself a few moments before she bordered on orgasm. She could cry in frustration. Would they scold her for a wet dream? Surely that was out of her control. She knew, come Friday, she would literally beg for release. Ellie wished that she felt shame at the thought, all that was there, however, was eagerness at how exactly they would make her beg. Maybe she did, in fact, love this after all, even the burning frustration. Sighing loudly, she rolled to turn out her lamp, and attempted to sleep. 

This was going to be a long week. 

 

 


	7. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has almost reached the end of the week, being obedient and carrying out her punishment dutifully. Will comes home early to fuck it up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the getting is getting good *smirk*
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 sorry for the chapter delay!
> 
> Comments, criticism and suggestions always welcome!

**Chapter 7**

 

Ellie wasn't sure how she had managed to make it through the week, she had been decidedly distracted. She sat at the desk in her room, trying and failing to finish a paper on clandestine graves. All the important prep had been done, she just needed to tie it all together. Sighing, she pushed the laptop away from herself, she could get onto it tomorrow. 

 

Tomorrow was Friday. 

 

Tomorrow she could beg.

 

Ellie flushed at that, trying to push the thoughts that would linger back, she knew how torturous they could be. She had begun to think of really mundane things whilst she edged herself at night, the time it took to cook steak to varying degrees, what wine went well with summer salads, anything to keep her from orgasming … well they were not mundane. Just not sexy. Unless she imagined Hannibal intoning the words. She bit her lip. _ Stop it Ellie!  _ Her mind was currently two separate thoughts away from filth at any given time currently, and she could do nothing about it. She almost whimpered at the thought of touching herself later. She had not skipped a night, she had done it exactly as instructed, she had not orgasmed once. Her heart started to beat faster as she thought about it. Part of her still marvelled at how obedient she had been, but the growing warmth in the looks directed at her from the two men, made her feel proud in herself. Hope was also there in whether they would reward her and how. 

 

The front door slammed shut and she jumped both out of her skin and thoughts, her eyebrows drew together as she checked the time.  _ 4PM _ . Neither man was supposed to be home until at least 6. Footsteps drew nearer to her door, her stomach clenched as she watched the doorway uneasily. She remembered to breathe, as Will's shaggy head popped through her door. He immediately felt her nerves, even as they were leaving her.

 

“Sorry, Ellie. I didn't mean to frighten you. My meeting was cancelled. I should have let you know.” Ellie let out a small laugh.

 

“No. Don't be silly, it's fine. I'm just not thinking logically.” She smoothed her skirt flat over the top of her thighs, taking control of her racing pulse. Of course it was one of them, Winston would have kicked up a fuss otherwise, together with the security of the flat, she should have deduced it. He smiled at her, warm and a little concerned. 

 

“Everything OK?” 

 

“Yeah, just tired.  _ Clandestine graves _ .” She said simply, quirking her brow. “I am looking forward to getting this in.” The smile turned half apologetic.

 

“Oh. Do you need any help?” Ellie shook her head slightly.

 

“It's ok, I've got everything I need, it's just pulling it together.” She smiled confidently at him. Those eyes made her melt though. “I'll finish it tomorrow. I want to get back to the psychological elements,” She sighed, stretching her arms in front of her. “Do you want me to fix something to eat?” She was so used to helping with meal times, that it was instinctual now, when one or the other came home for her to cater for them, or assist. 

 

“No, no.” He half laughed, in a fond way. “May I?” He nodded into the room, asking for admittance. She grinned, they always respected her space, exactly as they had promised.

 

“Of course.” She replied, having to stop herself saying Daddy after the words, not to tempt, but from fondness. Ellie very much enjoyed Will's company, able to connect on a similar level, and laugh together. It was always pleasurable.  _ Pleasure…. Stop it Ellie!  _ Will entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed, facing her, elbows on his knees.

 

“May I ask a question?” There was a change in the man's voice that caught Ellie off guard, almost the same dark tones as when he was aroused. She immediately went on the defensive, assuming he meant to tease her.

 

“Sure.” She looked at him warily as she spoke slowly. 

 

“You've dated guys before, right?” She huffed indignantly at the question.

 

“Of course. I'm not a nun.” He grinned at her reaction.

 

“It's just, for the past two years you've been in my class, I don't remember any guys about.” She relaxed slightly.

 

“Well, there have been casual flings and one nighters. I'm not big on relationships.” Mostly, she didn’t feel the need to be around one person all the time. Will gave her a quizzical look, not needing to ask verbally to elaborate. “I distance myself from getting emotionally involved. Once I like someone enough to invest that way, I get very focussed on them. I like to nurture and care with my love. It takes a lot of energy. And time. With studies, I have neither of those,” She paused and smiled, it didn’t make her sad, she was perfectly happy with her own company. Perfectly happy in their company too. “But I still like sex… so…” She grinned and he shook his head, half smile on his face.

 

“I can understand that.” Ellie really felt that he could. Will stood, walking towards the dresser, some of her books were laid in a messy pile. He picked one up, turning it over to read the blurb, grunting a laugh. 

 

“‘Mort’, it's one of my favourite Pratchett books.” She informed him, he nodded.

 

“Oh, mine too. Do you know it took me entirely too long to figure out that Mort’s name means death too?” She snorted gently. It didn't surprise her, the man saw things so clearly usually, but when he decided not to see a thing, it was usually a blindingly obvious element to the world and it's wife. If she believed Hannibal, it took a rather long and blatant campaign for him to even get through to the other man that he was interested, by which point the doctor was already deeply in love. She smiled at the thought of them, finding herself now standing next to Will, as he thumbed through the pages. 

 

“Well if you want to reread you're always welcome to borrow it any time. I dog ear pages so you'll have to cope with that.” Will grinned down at her.

 

“You know I might just do that, thank you sweetheart,” She blushed at the word, the weight of his stare heavy on her. “Oh don't worry about the dog earing,  _ I _ used to,” Will looked inwards for a moment as though he were accessing an acute memory “Until I was  _ gently  _ persuaded otherwise.” Ellie laughed, knowing, without the other saying more, what exactly that meant. He snorted a laugh too, looking at her from the corner of his eye. “Just don't let Hannibal know.” He whispered, although there was no one else to hear. “Well… unless you want to suffer the consequences.” He raised a brow, smirking now and turning his body to face hers. The heat that she could see caused her breath to hitch, he inched closer studying his effect on her suddenly changing, even the sound of him breathing became heavier, her palms sweating in response. When he swallowed, her eyes watched his Adam's apple bob, then flicked to his lips, watching his tongue lick along the bottom one. Her heart was racing. She took a step backwards, the cool of the wall pressing to her back, sure he was trying to tease her. She didn’t want to fuck up now. Not on the last hurdle.

 

“No, Daddy. I want to be good. I  _ have  _ been good.” She tilted her chin up, defiantly. The effect was rather spoiled by the tremor in her voice. Her palms pressed to the wall for support, as Will edged closer still, body not quite touching hers but his very presence weighing heavily on her skin. Her eyes met his and she shivered, a delicate grunt sounding from her throat. “I've been good.” She whispered, her pleading earnest. His finger brushed hair from her face, and traced down her neck.

 

“You have been good, Ellie. So good I think you deserve a reward.” Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, still worrying that this was a test she was about to fail. He placed a palm on either side of her head, and pushed a knee between her thighs firmly, running it all the way up until he was grinding the top of his thigh between her legs, skirt hitched high. She let out a staggered breath at the sensation of being touched, finally, even through the layers of clothing. Ellie couldn't help but grind her hips down onto Will, it felt so good. Dropping his knee, Will pushed himself against her, rocking into her, his arousal obvious through his trousers. His hands dropped to push her skirt up, grabbing firmly onto her ass, she moaned at the treatment, just a touch rough and exactly what she ached for. Having a firm grasp of her backside, he lifted her easily, body pressing hard to hers. All she could do was moan, wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

“Please, Daddy, I don't want to get into trouble.” The words were only half genuine now, she had figured this was not a rouse, Will was not goading her. The words and role play turned her on as much as it did him, judging by the growl he made as he continued to dry hump her against the wall. 

 

“You won't sweetheart.” He breathed into her neck. “I promise.” He caught her mouth with his then, dominating her with his tongue, pushing firmly between her lips, and licking into her. Will didn't seem to need to breath and she gasped around his mouth as he continued to overwhelm her. His teeth bit playfully on her tongue, at the same time one of his hands had pushed underneath the damp material of her panties. Pulling them aside, he ran a finger along her wet lips, slowly. The throaty noise she made was less delicate, dropping her head back against the wall and squeezing her eyes shut. Now his mouth was on her neck, beard scratching along her skin, which felt on fire, laying kisses and light bites to her flesh.

 

“Please, Daddy.” She begged. 

 

“Yes, Sweetheart?” 

 

“I want you inside me, please.” Her words urgent, just the touch of him was dizzying. His slow movements with his fingers, torture.

 

“That's my good girl.” He drawled in her ear, as he pushed one finger into her, sliding into her pliant body easily. Ellie almost sobbed at the relief of feeling him inside her. It had felt so long since he had fingered her in the kitchen. It really did not take long for her loud moans of encouragement to welcome a second finger, curled slightly inside her to put pressure on her g-spot. 

 

“Oh Ellie, I missed how you feel.” His tone heavy with lust. The warmth and tightness of her body was irresistible, and she was so wet for him. Pinned to the wall and helpless but so utterly fucking wanting. His dick was painfully hard and he ached to fuck her to the wall. If these were the noises she made on his fingers, he couldn't wait to see what would be driven from her with his cock. “Do you want me to fuck you sweetheart?” He didn't need to hear her answer to know, but they both enjoyed this. Her pleading sob was more than enough but his sweet girl tried to answer, several times as he continued to thrust and twist his fingers, deep inside her.

 

“Yes.” She finally managed to cry out. “Please,” She wailed, interrupted by a gasp as his thumb pushed down on her clit. “Daddy, I need you,” Another grunt “Fuck. Fuck me. Please, please fuck me Daddy.” She was almost shouting the rushed sentence, he laughed softly. 

 

“So fucking good, Sweetheart. You deserve to be fucked.” Will growled the words, as Ellie curdled at them. Fingers left her and she took a deep breath, watching his face as he studied hers, knowing her pupils would be as vast as his. She heard him undo his trousers, and the zip being pulled down. Her thighs started to shake in anticipation, arms starting to strain as she gripped his shoulders. Her fingers just started to enjoy the feel of his muscles through his shirt, biting her lip at his strong shoulders, wishing she could feel his skin, when her thoughts were jolted out of her by the feel of the head of his hard cock pushing slowly along her pussy, her panties still obediently pushed to one side. Her breathing was ragged now and she tilted her hips encouragingly. Then he found her weak spot, hand still holding on to his shaft, he teased her, pushing just enough against her body to open her, but not indulging her in a thrust.

 

“Are you sure, Sweetheart?” He asked, voice heavy but teasing.

 

“Yes! Now, please, Fuck me Da-” A choking noise cut her words short as he thrust into her, her fingers clutched onto his shirt as she forgot to breath. Her eyes wanted to roll up in her head, but his blue eyes held them open. When she had had sex before, the obligatory moans and cries had been voiced, but now she was pleading in her noises, overwhelmed by finally being taken by one of the men. Her eyebrows drew together, and her mouth parted, staying open as she gasped in a breath. His thrusts were slow and tentative, as though he wanted to ease her onto himself. The feeling was intense, a slow pressure, being possessed inch by inch by him, spreading her. The muscles around his dick clenched tight, as she grasped onto every bit of pleasure that she could. 

 

“Fuck, Ellie.” He huffed, face intense. “You feel so good.” Will bit his lower lip as he pushed against her body harder, thrusting into her more forcefully, until his full length was inside her. She looked up to him, wide eyed and wordlessly begging in her lust, too overwhelmed to make much more noise than shocked mewls, between her breaths. Will couldn't wait til those sweet sounds were ragged cries, they would be, he would make sure. He stilled inside her, their hips rocking together, both enjoying the sensation, joined as they were. Will pushed his lips to hers, kissing her possessively, taking the air and sounds she expelled. Just as he felt her beginning to calm slightly, acclimatising to him being inside her, he withdrew quickly, pushing back into her body hard and fast. After a shocked gasp, she let out a cry, the sound dragged out as he continued to drive into her, the pressure fuller with each impact. 

 

Ellie held tightly to him with her legs, the strain in her body was adding to her pleasure. With every thrust she was pushed up the wall, her hair dragged up and down the surface with her, the cool of the bricks meeting her skin as it was exposed more and more, her skirt now around her waist. Will was strong, he held her up without straining, and he was fucking her so masterfully, she could hear how wet she was as his cock slid in and out of her. His mouth was on her neck again and the noise she made was animalistic, she tilted her hips at an angle so every blow reached as deep as possible into her and his body pounded against her clit. The sensations were taking over her, all she could feel was him, the breath on her skin, the fingers firmly grasping her ass and hips, his body meeting hers, the slapping noise of his flesh on hers, and now his mouth nuzzling down her vest, tongue running over her nipple lazily. Ellie arched her back, pushing herself into his mouth. Will chuckled at her needy writhing, the vibrations from him onto her doing nothing but spur her on, as he relentlessly hammered into her. 

 

“Remember, sweetheart, you can't cum until you have permission.” His voice was low and rough in her ear, his movements slowed but deliberate, making her feel every inch of him moving inside her. She whimpered in response to his words, fingers tightened on his shirt.

 

“Daddy, please. I need to cum. Please let me.” Ellie managed to beg, weakly, so overcome by him, she could almost cry. A shuddered groan left her lips as he ground hard into her. 

 

“Yes, you can cum. But not yet.” With the words, he pulled her from against the wall, effortlessly carrying her to the bed, and, after pulling himself gently from her, threw her down on the mattress. She lay, twisting and undulating under nothing more than his eyes, burning hot on her skin. The look on his face was dark and determined, sending a shiver through her. Hands roamed her own body as he stood over her, erection twitching and slick with her juice. The sight of him menacingly sexy, fingers pulled down her top and she twisted her nipples to harder buds, her hips bucked against nothing.

 

“I need you, Daddy, I need your cock.” Even though he wasn't inside her physically, Will was still fucking her in her mind. She was almost in another state of consciousness, orgasm starved and insanely horny. She watched as Will began to stroke his length, eyes unblinking on her. 

 

“Do you?” He asked, dangerously soft.

 

“Yes.” Her voice a wail.

 

“I want to hear how much you need me.” Ellie squeezed her eyes shut, moaning in frustration. She fully expected to verbally persuade him that the only thing she needed right now was him, fucking her senseless. Which was the truth. Her thoughts were interrupted as he pulled her roughly by her hips, dragging her ass to the edge of the bed, then grabbing the band of her underwear, quickly pulling them off her long legs. Before she had a chance to register what was going on, Will knelt on the floor, hands snaked around the tops of her thighs to hold her still. Ellie jolted, shouting a wordless cry as his lips landed on her pussy. His tongue moved slowly at first, up and down between her lips, tentatively exploring the soft folds of her body. His mouth closed around her, over her clit, and he sucked softly, the tip of his tongue flicking over that spot, achingly slowly. 

 

Eyes shot open and she looked down at Will, between her legs, blue eyes drinking in her face with that dangerous look, seemingly natural to his face. She had not had control over herself since he had started to move against her, before his skin had even touched hers today, but now she was lost. She knew she wore a pained expression, and hissed in air as she moaned so fucking loudly. The warmth of his mouth working her well,  _ too  _ well. He was pushing her so fast towards orgasm it was frightening. Her fingers ran through his curls, gripping tightly to ground herself. She had never been so unashamed of seeking pleasure before, her hips tilted up, pushing harder against Will’s mouth and that skilful tongue, before realising she had not been instructed to cum yet. Her head dropped back, as he continued to lick and suck her, she had to get him to stop otherwise she was going to disobey him. Trying to wriggle from his grip was impossible, he had her fast.

 

“Please, Daddy, stop. I'm going to cum.” She pushed the words out urgently. But he already knew, she knew he did. Lips left her body, but hovered over her. His breath as good as his tongue on her sensitive skin.

 

“No you aren't.” His voice was firm. “You are a good girl and you will do as you are told.” His tongue started to dart lightly up and down, over the area he had just been carefully attending, before he circled her opening, then pushed his tongue firmly inside her, humming as he did, vibrations flowing through her from him. His thumb ghosted over her clit, as he fucked her with his mouth. Ellie's hands gripped the sheets, teeth gritted together, thighs shook as they framed his face, holding onto her orgasm for all she was worth. All she wanted to do was to let go and obey all at the same time. The firm muscle pushed into skin already sensitive from his cock. Her mind started to go blank and all she could do was breath, trying to deny herself the need to give in.

 

“ _ Please _ ?” She whispered, a last attempt to end her suffering. Suddenly his mouth was gone, air gushed out of her lungs as a palm landed with a slap on her pussy. Not hard, but enough to jolt her out of her bliss. Her muscles between her legs were twitching, her body flinched at the sudden contact and she gasped, looking to Will, smiling down at her as he pulled his hand up and down his cock, the tip glistening with precum. 

 

“I am so proud of you, sweetheart.” Will rasped as he came to rest on his free palm, over her. Her heart skipped a beat, nervous at what he would do next to her, and loving that feeling. Dropping her knees out to the side, she arched her back, welcoming him as his body lowered to hers, and, without teasing, pushed his cock hard into her. Ellie didn't have time to respond, she pulled air into her lungs, adjusting to that full feeling again, as Will began to fuck her into the mattress. Fingers gripped her thigh painfully as she wrapped them around him again, urging him deep into her. She felt like an animal, fingers pushed under his shirt as she clawed up his back, as his body pounded against hers. The change in sensation was enough to stall her pleasure from reaching its pinnacle, if only by a bit. Pulling herself up slightly, she found his mouth, kissing him and tasting herself, her teeth found the soft of his lower lip and she sunk her teeth in. Hard. The grunt that she swallowed was wholly satisfying. 

 

“Fuck, Ellie.” His body moved up, roughly he dragged her with him by her hips, until he was kneeling and her hips were in his hands, tilting her body up, her weight resting on her shoulder, her toes trying to find purchase on the mattress as he relentlessly drove into her body. She had to trust in his strength as she was being thrust into so forcefully, she was being pushed up the mattress, her legs useless at holding her own weight. But he had her, Daddy had her in his hands. The angle at which he entered her was fucking incredible, hitting her just right. Ellie realised her throat was sore before she even acknowledge the loud, long cries echoing from the walls were coming from her. “Such a good girl.” Will praised, her eyes were mesmerised by the way he held her and moved against her, still clothed, but muscles prominent through his shirt.

 

“Oh my god.” She managed, her body was starting to go limp, the warmth in her spreading, she gulped down air, before another cry sounded from her throat, Will had started to run his thumb over her clit. Her muscles around him clenched hard, so tight but the wetness making him glide so easily into her flesh. This was it, she was going to disobey him, there was no way she couldn't. Her thighs trembled, as Will continued touching and fucking her.

 

“Ellie.” He was breathing hard, growling the words. “Would you like to cum now?"

 

“Yes,” She sobbed, “Please Daddy.” Her voice so weak and broken, begging with everything she had left. “ _ Please _ .” She moaned, a little stronger, his thumb running slowly between her lips, from where his cock was buried in her, back up to the point that would bring her release. He circled her there.

 

“You can cum sweetheart.” He commanded. “Cum for Daddy.” Her fingers twisted in the sheets at the permission, mouth open and shallow yelps escaping her with the impact of him. Her eyes squeezed shut and she let go. Heat flowed down her body, and she became detached from everything but the sweet sensation of cuming on Will's cock. She cried out to him, as wave hit her again and again of excruciating pleasure. Her breath came back to her and she shook and spasmed in his grip, fucking her just as unforgiving through her orgasm.

 

“Daddy.” She whimpered, pathetically. The words were all Will could take, he had wanted to make her cum again, but that pushed him over the edge. The way she tightened on him, her flushed face, surrendering to him so beautifully, her trembling body. Then her eyes opened to him, glazed but focussed on him. He slammed into her body once more, a throaty growl released from him as he came hard into his sweet girl. He came to rest on one palm, free arm wrapped around her hips, still holding her to him as he rolled his body against hers, the orgasm long and dizzying.  

 

His arm shook as he lowered both their bodies to the mattress, slipping from Ellie as she mewled softly in protest, exhausted as she was, still wanting more. He laughed softly, as he rolled on to his side, next to her rather limp body, an arm reaching around her waist, pulling her tight to him as he kissed her neck.

 

“Greedy girl.” He teased, she collected enough energy to shoot him a look out of the corner of her eye, hoping there was at least a little ire in it. He laughed a little harder, obviously not as much heat as she intended. She was still breathless, taking a lungfull of air, she focused on calming her body down. Although, she was sure she would be buzzing for days. 

 

“Fuck. You know I've been thinking about this for weeks. I don't know when I will next get to feel you, or Sir.” She let her hand rest on top of his, enjoying the warm embrace. He hummed into her neck.

 

“It probably won't be as long as you might think.” He kissed along her neck, to her ear  “So long as you are good.” He whispered into her ear, his breath sending goosebumps over her skin. She giggled despite herself.

 

“I don't think I am going to want to misbehave or disobey, Daddy. Unless you both want me to.” There was no shame in it anymore, she felt, at that moment at least, no need to test the rules. She would be good. _For now_. 

 

Tiredness washed over her suddenly, as the warmth from Will seeped into her. She stifled a yawn with her hand, feeling the strain in the muscles throughout her already. His arm left her briefly, only to return wrapping the blanket over her.

  
“Are you ok, sweetheart?” He asked softly. She hummed and smiled warmly as her eyes closed, enjoying the rhythm of his heart on her back. “Good.” His lips landed on her forehead. “Sleep, Princess.” And, true to her words, she obeyed. 


	8. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal catches Will after he has persuaded Eleanor to disobey Sir... what will he do to right this wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a guest chapter by my wonderfully debauched writing partner, CannibalsSong.... Thank you so much for this darling it's fucking beautiful!!! She wrote this whole damn delicious thing... i did nothing but watch.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, do please check out her own wonderful Hannigram fic "I want you now." It's bloody brilliant. We also have a joint fic we are creating together "Who Brings Graham Crackers to a Wedding?" Which is Hannigram/Spacedogs.. It's a lot of fun!!! 
> 
> I can not thank you enough.. and I hope you all enjoy this freaking sexy chapter. You may need several towels.
> 
> Love, Becs

**Chapter 8: Cannibal’s Song Guest Writing**

**Reckoning**  

Will left Ellie sleeping peacefully in her bed, quietly moving from the room as he straighten his clothes.  Closing her bedroom door softly behind him so as not to wake her, Will turned to go downstairs and nearly jumped out of his skin when he abruptly came face to face with Hannibal.

 

“Jesus Hannibal!  You nearly gave me a heart attack!”  Will gasped, pressing a hand against his suddenly racing heart.  Taking in the way his husband leaned with forced casualness against the wall, long arms crossed across his wide chest and a feigned air of relaxed pleasantness on his features did nothing to calm Will’s frantic pulse.  It was an act, a carefully constructed lie.  A very good one, but one that was betrayed by the heat in those blood red eyes.  

 

“How long have you been standing there?”  Will asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, not even sure  _ why _ he was nervous.  There was something about the way Hannibal was looking at him….

 

Hannibal tilted his head, eyes glittering in the dim light of the hallway.  “Long enough” came the deep rumble.

 

“Long enough for what?”

 

Hannibal slowly straightened from the wall, arms unfolding and falling to his sides as he moved with predatory ease to stand in front of Will, deliberately crowding the smaller man, forcing him to tilt his head back to maintain eye contact.  Hannibal leaned in, nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of his mate intermingled with that of their sweet girl’s release. A release Hannibal had forbidden and Will had coaxed from her willing body regardless of Hannibal’s decree.

 

“Long enough” he whispered darkly into Will’s ear “to hear you make Eleanor a promise you will now have to bargain to keep.”  Another deep breath, satisfaction rising in his chest as he watched Will’s eyes dilate and the shudder that ran through his body in reaction to Hannibal’s tone and words.  Will was responding beautifully to this impromptu game, but Hannibal wanted to make sure his husband was completely aware of just how Hannibal wished to play.  “Tell me, my greedy boy, who should bear the brunt of my displeasure at this disobedience?  Eleanor who disobeyed, or you, who led her down the path of temptation?”

 

Will’s eyes widened as the full meaning behind Hannibal’s words and attitude sank in.   _ That’s _ why he was feeling so nervous…. The way Hannibal was acting, the way he was looking at Will…. It was the same as when Hannibal was being  _ Sir _ for Ellie and while Will hadn’t been consciously aware of it, his empathy had dialed in on the cues Hannibal was giving.  

 

The power dynamic between the two men has never really been set in stone, neither one ever wholly dominate or submissive.  It flowed and ebbed between them, depending on their mood.   _ This _ was different from that.  What Hannibal was asking for was a total power exchange; for Will to submit fully to his control.

 

Will shuddered at the images the idea conjured.  They had never played this way between just the two of them, only with Ellie and the idea was unnerving.  Will was not submissive by nature, any more than Hannibal was.  But he couldn’t deny the way he was responding to the easy dominance that Hannibal was exuding, the way his groin was tightening in renewed arousal despite the intense orgasm he had experienced with Ellie just a short time ago.  This could be interesting…..

 

Hannibal tilted his head, raising an eyebrow in question as he watched the emotions run through his husband’s eyes.  He wanted this with Will, but he would not push if it was not something Will truly wanted.  Taking in the dilated pupils and the flush of arousal creeping up his husband’s neck, Hannibal didn’t this it was going to be a problem.  Reaching forward, Hannibal ran a hand slowly up his beloved’s back and into his curls, gripping the silken strands firmly; using them to gently tilt his head back just a bit further, forcing the younger man to look up at him through lowered lashes.

 

“I’m still waiting, William.  Tell me, who shall I punish?”

 

Will swallowed, licking his bottom lip nervously before biting it indecisively.  He was still nervous, but it was so damned tempting to find out what it would be like, to experience what Ellie felt when she submitted to them so completely…..

 

“Me, Sir...  You should punish me.” Will breathed his consent. He would play his husband’s game.

 

Hannibal’s pleased smile was only slightly reassuring as the older man began walking him backwards down the hall to their bedroom.

* * *

 

Will lay spread out on their bed, his pale skin a beautiful contrast to the dark blue of the sheets beneath him.  Arms stretched and bound to the posts of the headboard and legs bent, calves held fast with red silken cords to his thighs so he was laid out like an offering to some pagan god of old, spread and open, waiting to be claimed.

 

Warm hands ran the course of his body, checking the tension in the cords and knots those skillful fingers had tied.  Dark eyes met his as those hands continued to pet and tease.

 

“Are you in any discomfort, William?  You should feel restrained, be constantly aware of the bindings that hold you in the position I have chosen for you, but there should be no pain.”

 

“No, no pain.”  Will answered, voice unsteady.  The only discomfort he was currently experiencing was that of feeling completely exposed and at Hannibal’s mercy.  He wasn’t altogether sure that Hannibal had any. “But isn’t that the whole point?  Isn’t that what this is all about?  My punishment?”  Will’s eyes tracked Hannibal as he moved about the room; traveled greedily over each expanse of flesh revealed as his husband slowly peeled away the layers of his armor until he was left in his fitted slacks and nothing else. He cut an imposing figure, with his wide shoulders and narrow waist and all the lean muscle between.  Will’s half hard cock twitched eagerly against his stomach, rapidly filling out to its full length. 

 

“Oh, William, there are so many ways to punish.  Pleasure can often be as debilitating as pain.”  Hannibal murmured, smiling down at the man so beautifully bound to their bed.  It was not meant to be reassuring.  “Shall we discuss why you are to be punished, dear boy?  I feel it would be terribly remiss of me not to make sure that you understand what has led you to these circumstances.”

 

Will licked his lips, torn between nerves and helpless lust.  Helpless not only due to the manner in which he was bound, but because of the way he had agreed to submit.  By binding him, Hannibal had freed him of all responsibility except to  _ feel _ .  By agreeing to submit, Will had given up his autonomy, and with that came  _ freedom _ . Will could do nothing but lay back and accept whatever Hannibal chose to give him. Will was beginning to see the appeal of this particular role.  

 

“I’m here because I convinced Ellie to disobey you and then helped her do it.” Hannibal cocked an eyebrow expectantly at him. “Sir.” Will added hastily.  

 

“No, William, you are here because it pleases me to have you here, like this.” Hannibal corrected. “You are to be punished because in your impatience and greed, your actions denied me that which was still owed.”  Hannibal stroked his hand up the inside of one bound thigh to his groin, cupping Will’s balls to gently roll them in his palm as the back of his knuckles rubbed against the moaning man’s perineum.

 

“The purpose of the punishment I laid out for Eleanor was two fold.  Firstly, it was meant to humble our proud girl, to teach her that her pleasure is not her own, but ours.  Secondly, it was to provide the three of us with the extreme gratification of pleasure long denied and finally granted. By ending her punishment prematurely, by hoarding all that deliciously pent up pleasure for yourself, you have essentially taken from me, William.  Now you will repay.”

 

The entire time he had been speaking, Hannibal’s hands had not been idle.  Moving over his husband’s body, stroking and teasing with soft touches designed to inflame, to bring Will to the point of aching desire.  Only when Will was writhing and moaning beneath his hands, his leaking cock a throbbing and aching red, did Hannibal cease his ministrations.  Stroking a wayward curl from Will’s forehead, he smiled mockingly down at the bound man.  

 

“You will have to tell me later if it was worth it.” 

 

“Please, Han-Sir, please….I’m sorry.” Will whined only to have Hannibal shush him gently.

 

“So desperate already, dear boy?  We’ve only just begun.  There is still a debt owed to me.  Five of them to be exact, before you are allowed to even beg for orgasm.  If you cannot refrain from begging before you are given permission to do so, I will be forced to gag you.”  

 

He chuckled darkly as Will’s eyes widened in understanding.  “Eleanor still had five edgings to endure before Friday, William.  And since you chose to ….interfere with that, I have decided that you will take her place.  And to that end, I have bought you a gift.”  Ignoring the whimpering coming from his mate, Hannibal rose from the bed and strode to their walk-in closet, disappearing into its depths to procure a small box he had hidden there.

 

Will watched him go, fighting back a moan as his mind flooded with the memories of the last time they had engaged in edge play.  Hannibal was very, very good at reading Will’s body and knew exactly how to bring him to the brink of orgasm without allowing him to tip over.  This would be child’s play for Hannibal.  Closing his eyes, Will gave in and let the moan he had been biting back loose just as Hannibal returned to sit besides him on the bed.  Setting the small box he had retrieved on the nightstand, Hannibal rested his weight on the arm he planted next to Will’s head and leaned down to nuzzle against temple.

 

“Oh, William, is that beautiful mind of yours doing my work for me already?” Hannibal whispered wickedly, moving down to suck a tender earlobe into the heat of his mouth.  “I wonder what wonderful images it has conjured up to draw such a sound from your lips.”  

 

In an effort to distract himself from what Hannibal and his own mind were doing to him, Will turned his head to eye the box sitting on the nightstand.  It looked innocent enough.  Sleek and black, it had obviously come from somewhere high end, which knowing Hannibal as he did, Will could almost guarantee.

 

“Is that my gift?” 

 

Hannibal left off his nibbling, pressing his cheek to Will’s as he turned to look at the box as well.  “It is.”

 

“And what is it?”  Will asked, grateful for the reprieve and more than a little curious about the contents of the box.

 

“Mmmmm…. It’s a surprise.  I actually purchased it a week ago and was saving it for a special occasion.”  He turned to grin down at his reluctant mate.  “I think this qualifies, don’t you?”

 

Will swallowed nervously.  There was just a touch too much of sensual cruelty in Hannibal’s smile for it to be comforting.  “That depends on what it is.  May I see?”

 

Hannibal tilted his head playfully.  “Oh, I think not just yet.  No need to rush into things, after all.  You have a very long evening ahead of you, William and I thought I might be kind and ease you into it.”  And with that, Hannibal moved to lie between Will’s bound thighs and swallowed him to the hilt.

 

_ “Oh fucking hell!”  _  The air was punched from Will’s lungs with a shout, eyes rolling back in his head as the entire length of his cock was enveloped in the wet heat of his husband’s mouth.  Hannibal hummed in amusement, sending vibrations of pure pleasure along the shaft buried so deeply in his throat right before he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he pulled back only to repeat the motion again and again.  Mercilessly sucking on every upstroke and swallowing around the head of Will’s dick on every downstroke, Hannibal drove Will to the edge before drawing his mouth off with a lewd popping sound, letting Will’s cock slap against the tightly drawn muscles of his clenched stomach.

 

Crawling back up the length of his husband’s body, Hannibal licked into his husband’s gasping mouth, sharing the taste of his desire with him.  Pressing his forehead against Will’s, Hannibal smirked down at his flushed and sweaty spouse.  “One.” He whispered.

* * *

Hours, days or fuck, years could have passed by now, he really wasn’t sure at this point, Will had been reduced to a sobbing, shuddering mess, absolutely mindless with the need to cum.  Having moaned himself hoarse some time ago, he was now incapable of more than uttering high pitched mewling noises whenever Hannibal’s long, skilled fingers brushed deliberately against his prostate.

 

Even if he could form actual words at this point, Will had learned his lesson about begging.  After the aborted blow job, Hannibal had spent forever rimming him to within an inch of his life and Will had not been able to stop himself from pleading for release.  Murmuring that Will had been warned, Hannibal had kept his promise to gag him by stuffing the entire length of his cock deep into Will’s mouth, battering the back of his throat with the broad head until Will had whined his submission. 

 

A hard thrust of those long fingers inside of his stretched hole brought Will back to the present with a groan, orgasm fast approaching and causing his aching cock to dribble more precome onto the already coated skin of his stomach.

 

“H-hanibal!”  Will bit out, clenching his teeth in pleasured agony.  “Please, you have to stop, just for a minute!  I’m trying, but if you keep  _ nnnnngggh _ going, I’m going to cum.”

 

“But isn’t that what you want more than anything right now, my dear boy?”  A clever twist of those fingers had Will writhing against his bonds, letting out a keening wail as Hannibal spread his fingers, adding to the burning stretch Will was enduring with such pleasure.

 

Will shook his head frantically against the sheets, so far into this new headspace that he was more focused on pleasing Hannibal than on his own release.  “No,” he gasped.  “Don’t want to disobey.  Want to be good for you.” He panted.

 

“Ah, but Eleanor  pleaded with you using almost those exact words, William.  And still you persisted in leading her astray.”  Slowly withdrawing his fingers from Will’s clenching hole, Hannibal leaned up to press a kiss to his forehead, brushing back the sweaty curls as he did so.  “Perhaps you are hoping I will be more merciful than you were?”

 

“Please….”  Will’s hopes were dashed as his husbands lips curled into a wicked smile.  

 

“Oh my darling boy, you should know me better than that.”  His smile only widened as Will closed his eyes in resignation.  “But perhaps a short reprieve is in order.  I believe that we are halfway towards our goal, so now is the perfect time for your gift.”

 

Will had completely forgotten about the small box on the nightstand, but as Hannibal reached for it, Will’s gut tightened in trepidation.  There had been too much glee in Hannibal’s tone for Will’s liking.

 

Hannibal opened the box and pushed back the black tissue paper to reveal a small, oddly shaped glass object.  Hannibal removed it from the box and held it up to the light so Will could see it better.  Almost delicate in its design, it had a curved shape with a bulbous knob on one end and a hook-like curve on the other.  Dark blue in color with ribbons of emerald and teal shot through, it was oddly beautiful.  Will whimpered as he realized what it was that Hannibal held in his hand and what exactly he intended to do with it.

 

“Hannibal….”

 

“Yes dearest?”

 

“I-I don’t think I can take that right now.”  Will watched as his husband’s long fingers delicately applied lube to the exquisite prostate massager he had purchased for Will.  Pausing to lift an eyebrow, Hannibal have him a stern look of reprimand.

 

“That is not for you to decide, William.  You will take what I give you.  Those were the terms of our bargain, were they not?”

 

Not waiting for a reply, Hannibal knelt again between Will’s thighs, widening them slightly and gently began to push the smooth head of the instrument into his stretched opening.

 

At the touch of the cool glass against his heated flesh, Will clenched down involuntarily, but Hannibal had him so lubed up and stretched that it did  _ nothing _ to impede its easy glide into his body.

 

Will’s back bowed, lifting and writhing as Hannibal continued to push forward until the bulbous head of the toy pressed snuggly against his prostate and bursts of light exploded behind Will’s eyelids.  He didn’t even remember closing his eyes.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Hannibal!”  Will all but screamed, hips bucking in Hannibal’s grasp.  His uncontrolled motions caused the toy to slide back and forth across the hard kernel inside him and he convulsed at the overstimulation.  He had been so hard for so long…..

 

“Yessss” Hannibal growled.  “You like that, don’t you my dear boy?” He purred, wiggling the toy gently, applying the lightest of pressures as Will squirmed beautifully for him. “I knew you would.”

 

“Nnnggaaa!  It’s too much!”  Will threw his head back, teeth gritted at the extra stimulation even as he rocked back, chasing the sensations.

 

“Are you sure, Will?  You seem to be enjoying this despite your protests to the contrary.”  Hannibal studied Will’s reactions as he varied the depth and speed he used to fuck the massager into Will’s ass, relishing the guttural moans and cries he drew forth from the willing body so desperately humping back onto the object violating him.

 

Hannibal continued until the telltale twitching of Will’s cock hearled his impending orgasm.  Slowing his thrusts, the doctor watched fascinated, as copious amounts of clear liquid bubbled from the slit of Will’s swollen cockhead to pool in his navel as Hannibal eased him back from the edge.  Finally, he withdrew the toy completely and set it aside. Bringing his body to lay over the shuddering man, Hannibal propped himself up on his elbows, allowing his weight to rest against Will’s abdomen and groin, slowly rolling his hips to slide their lengths together.

 

“You’re doing so well, Will.  Just once more and your debt will be paid.”  Cupping the back of Will’s head in his large hands, Hannibal brought their mouths together passionately as he continued to rock his hips gently.  Releasing those clinging lips, he pressed their foreheads together, maintaining eye contact as he increased the speed of his thrusts by increments.

 

Glazed blue eyes stared blindly up at his, and Hannibal relished the raw need and near mad passion that bleed through his lover’s eyes.  At this moment, there was nothing left in that beautiful mind but  _ Hannibal _ , and he revelled in having been able to drive every other thought from the labyrinth of Will’s mind.

 

“H-hhanibal?”  Soft and guttural, his name was slurred from lips chapped from hours of panted breaths, Will blinked up at him blankly.

 

“Once more, Will.”  Hannibal growled, sensation finally pushing the limits of even his impressive control.  “And this time, you will tell me when you are on the cusp of climax.  You will not cum, but you will travel to the very threshold of release before you beg me  _ stop _ .  Do you understand, precious boy?”

 

Unable to do more that drag air in and out of laboring lungs, Will nodded his understanding as he rocked up into the body pressing down onto his, sweat and precome spread between them and making the wet glide of flesh against flesh heated, smooth and absolutely perfect.  This wouldn’t take long...

 

“God, Hannibal, it's so good!”  He babbled, spreading his bound thighs as wide as he was able  in this position to give his husband as much access to his flesh as possible and Hannibal did not disappoint.  Taking advantage of the additional room, Will felt him bear down impossibly more and press their lengths together in a dirty, desperate grind that rolled Will’s eyes back into his skull.  “Close...so fucking close, Hannibal….”

 

Hands tightened in his hair, pulling his head back to bear his throat to teeth that nipped before sucking kisses worked to leave a trailing path of bruises down and across the exposed flesh.  Filthy words of praise and love were whispered in his ear as Hannibal increased the pace, driving Will to the absolute limit of what little control he had left.

 

“Nnnngga!  Fuck, Hannibal….I’m there, oh, fucking Christ, I’m there...I’m gonna cum, Hannibal!”  Will wailed the warning obediently but he was unable to still the thrust of his body against the heaving form above him.  If Hannibal wanted to prevent him from cumming, he would have to stop him himself because Will was incapable of holding back anymore.

 

Hannibal used his grip on Will’s head to force him to look, to hold his gaze as he continued his relentless assault.  “ _ Beg me _ , Will.  Beg me and I will grant you release.”  He hissed.

 

Later, Will would never quite figure out where it came from, perhaps a hidden kink that he didn’t even know he had, but the words slipped past his lips in a high pitched, keening whine that had an instantaneous effect on Hannibal.

 

“ _ Daddy _ , please, oh please let me cum!”

 

Hannibal inhaled sharply, eyes dilating until the pupils completely eclipsed the irises to leave only gleaming pools of black.  Jerking upright, he levered Will’s hips into his lap and thrust into his body with a single savage snap of his hips.  Hands bit cruelly into writhing hips as he set a brutal pace,  fucking into his husband’s body with mindless abandon.

 

“Again!”  He snarled, angling his strokes to batter Will’s plump, swollen prostate with every relentless thrust.  “Ask me again, sweet boy.”

 

Over sensitized, over stimulated, Will was a mindless, convulsing mass of need, driven past care or shame by the man working his body so viciously.  He didn’t hesitate to obey.

 

“Please, please,  _ fuck _ , please, Daddy!  I need it so badly…”

 

Releasing one hip,  Hannibal reached for Will’s cock where it bounced and slapped against his abdomen.  One firm stroke was all it took and white erupted from the angry purple head,  coating Hannibal’s fist and Will’s chest up to his collar bones.  The rhythmic contractions of his channel squeezed Hannibal, almost strangling his thrusting length and his own climax was dragged from him with a roar.

 

Collapsing forward,  Hannibal allowed himself a moment of rest before shifting just enough to reach the master knot holding Will’s legs bent and releasing them.  Will let them flop uselessly to the mattress, surprised that they didn’t hurt.  Oh, he was sure they would later, but right now he was too exhausted for it to register.

 

“Well….that was interesting.”  He mumbled into the top of Hannibal’s head where it lay in the hollow of his throat.

 

“Very.”  Hannibal agreed with a weak chuckle before lifting his head just enough to meet Will’s eyes, cocking an eyebrow.  “Daddy, Will? I had no idea you shared Eleonore's proclivities.”  He teased.

 

Will narrowed his eyes dangerously.  “Shut up.”  he grumbled, too tired to be embarrassed.  That would come later. “Payback is a bitch, Hannibal.”  The warning was robbed of some of its effect by the huge yawn that cracked Will’s jaw.

  
“Oh, I’m very much looking forward to your retribution,  _ mylimasis _ . Very much indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost done... stay tuned


	9. Markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds Ellie in his office, without permission... ruh roh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have my Boo Thang visiting me and preparing fan stuff for Mads tomorrow at the LFCC so I have not been writing... at all. But I finally finished this... Sorry and please bare with me. Next week normalcy (ish) ensues....

**Chapter 9**

 

Ellie was taking the stairs two at a time, worrying her lip as she went. She knew that what she was going to do would go against a direct order, but if no one was the wiser it wouldn't matter. At least that's what she told herself as she pushed the door open to Hannibal's study. This was not the first time she had done this either, the paper she had been working on was regarding a specific psychological mindset. One which she knew Hannibal had several books on. Of course she could have asked to borrow the books, both held tightly in the fingers of one hand, clasped to her chest, as she made her way up the ladder to the mezzanine. But she knew that something in her had wanted to test Hannibal, see if he knew that she had been there and what he would do when she broke a rule. 

 

Smirking to herself, she made her way quickly to the bookshelf she had taken the volumes from, kneeling she pushed them into the correct place, adjusting them so they sat just so on the shelf. Happy with her work, she straightened, her gaze coming to lay on a photograph, a rare personal item in Hannibal's office. Will stood smiling, dressed in fishing gear to the left and Hannibal stood, a slight smile on his lips and, as ever, dressed in a suit. Between them stood a girl, maybe her age, with brown hair and green eyes, beaming. Ellie was shocked at the sudden stab of jealousy she felt and the questions that spewed into her mind. Gently, she stroked a finger over the image of the girl. She  _ was _ very pretty. 

 

The sound of the heavy front door, slamming home, against the frame, had Ellie almost jumping out of her skin, as well as her thoughts. 

 

“Fuck!” Her whisper in a low rasp, unsure now what to do. Frozen to the spot she listened keenly, irritation bubbling under her skin. No one was supposed to be home until much later that evening, Will had an event at the university and the Doctor was supposed to be attending an Opera with a colleague. Of the two she hoped it was Will, he would probably be disturbed enough from socialising that he would take a bath, and she'd be free to sneak back to her room, unobserved. Her hopes, however, were dashed as she heard footsteps on the stairs. Moving quickly, Ellie knew she didn't have much time to hide properly. There was an archway in the centre of the bookshelves, squatting, she pushed her back hard against the wood, keeping as low and still as she was able to. 

 

The door swung open and she held her breath, heart pounding in her chest.  The feet stilled for a long moment just inside the room, and she was convinced she heard the Doctor inhale deeply. The light switch was flipped and the room plunged into complete darkness, Ellie couldn't see a hand in front of her face.  _ At least he couldn't see her _ , she comforted herself with that notion. Feet retreated and the door began to close, she heard the door click shut and let out a shaky breath. She didn't wait to hear feet descend the stairs before she began to move, incase Hannibal decided to return, she wanted to get as close to freedom as possible. Her hands grazed along the rail to guide her in her temporary blindness. 

 

The entrance that Hannibal's clients used to enter through, ran out to the front of the building, Ellie figured that she could get out that way. Standing on the ladder now, her toes curled around the rungs as she descended. With no phone or keys  _ or shoes _ for that matter, she would have to wait for Will to come home.  _ And then what would her excuse be? Why hadn't she tried to get in whilst Hannibal was home? _ Her choices seemed flawed, either way, inevitably she would have to face the Doctor. By this point she was almost certain he knew she'd been there. He was not the type to leave the light on. Her bare feet touched the wooden floor, but she stood still for a moment as her choices continued to turn in her mind. A sudden breeze danced over the skin of her shoulders, making her shiver, but she thought nothing of it.

 

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when a large, warm palm covered her mouth and an arm gripped her, like a vice, around her waist. The force at her back continued to hoist her off her feet easily. Her eyes widened as far as they could, but it was still no good. She couldn't see anything except a faint glow of moonlight, highlighting the edge of the heavy curtains. Instinctively she tried to scream into the palm, before her senses kicked in. Breathing through her nose, the scent affirmed what she knew; Hannibal had her. 

 

“Hush, Eleanor.” Hannibal spoke calmly, only a hint of strain in his voice from restraining her body. “I wouldn't have thought I'd catch you in the act, but here we are. You have been very naughty.” Ellie stilled as she was lugged across the room, knowing that this had been what she was asking for. The corners of her mouth curled up into a grin, which, of course, he felt. “Believe me dear one, you will not be smiling by the time I am done with you.” The promise in his words made her shudder, a small moan being caught by his hand, still firmly clamped over her mouth. Rapid breaths, made her nostrils flare. 

 

Unceremoniously, she was dumped over the chaise lounge, kneeling with her body slumped over the arm. Mouth uninhibited, she tried to bargain.

 

“Please, Sir, I was just returning your books.” She began, knowing the words were not good enough.

 

“Books which you did not ask to  _ borrow _ . Indeed, you  _ took _ them,  _ without _ permission from a room you have been told  _ not _ to enter, also without permission. There is  _ no  _ explanation you can offer that will make this fairer on you.” With each emphasised word, Ellie shuddered. Despite herself, she whimpered, not knowing what to expect, but she remained where she had been placed. “Unfasten your jeans, Eleanor, then you will slip them down to your knees with your underwear.” 

 

“Yes, Sir.” She replied, a tremor in her voice. Her fingers felt clumsy as she undid her button and fly, pushing the clothing down her thighs as quickly as she could. She took a deep breath. Flinching slightly, Ellie softened a fraction, as a gentle touch rested on her lower back, she had been expecting a harsh sensation from the Doctor. Instead, his fingertips lingered and slowly drifted down her back until he was caressing her ass. Relaxing into the surprising tenderness, she closed her eyes as a sigh left her. In an instant, the touch was gone and she looked over her shoulder in confusion. Making out the silhouette of Hannibal just as the hand returned to her ass with such force, it almost pitched her forward off the furniture. Ellie couldn't help the undignified yelp that seemed to jump from her. Warmth bloomed in her skin where he had hit her and the sharp stinging sensation lingered, she gasped a breath but was interrupted by the hand coming down just as hard on the other cheek. The cry she made was longer this time.

 

“Eleanor, you  _ will _ be quiet.” She bit her lip at the command. Locking her legs and gripping to the soft material, she braced for the next hit. His hand connected with her body again, the brutal sound of flesh on flesh seemed to echo in the dark quiet room. Ellie obeyed her command, this time she grunted with the blow. Thinking she might be granted a reprieve, she dropped her head to take a breath but Hannibal had other plans. His hand slammed against her again as she was mid breath. Before she had time to react, another hit landed on her, and they kept raining down on her skin, which felt on fire, the intensity never slacking. Ellie was not sure how long she managed to hold her position, she lost count after 15 blows. The muscles in her legs started to shake, and each impact dented her posture, until her stomach was pressed against the arm of the chaise lounge, head hanging over the edge and limp as a doll. Wetness was in the corner of her eyes and, as another crack echoed through the room she let out a small sob. Partly at the pain in the two spots that Hannibal was alternating between, but mostly in her frustration at herself at being handled in this way and; firstly, being too stubborn to submit and ask mercy and, secondly, at how fucking wet and turned on she was. Her head was dizzy and spots swam in her vision when she realised Hannibal hadn't moved to strike her again. A soft moan left her lips as her ass throbbed.

 

“What good is that pretty little mouth of yours, Eleanor, if you cannot ask for mercy when you should? Perhaps there is a better use for it.” As ever, his tone was calm and controlled. Ellie’s body jerked as his hand came to rest on her skin, moving over the warmed skin, caressing where he had bruised, the touch so loving. Fingertips moved to stroke up her inner thigh, a wanton groan left her throat as his fingers brushed over her pussy. The touch was almost not there, and she ached to grind down on his hand. The first time he had touched her there.

 

“So very wet, dear one.” He mused softly, the hand moved up to travel the length of her spine, and she whimpered at the tease. His own hand throbbed. Eleanor took punishment just as stoically as Will, he smiled fondly at the thought. 

 

“Please, Sir.” Her voice was thin. “I need to feel you.”

 

“I will give you what I feel you need.” His hand was at the base of her skull and, grabbing a handful of her hair at the nape of her neck, he lifted her body so she was kneeling. Turning her easily, his mouth came down to hers. She had no idea how he could see her so clearly, but his lips were on target. He pushed hard onto her, tongue pushing into her mouth to taste her, thoroughly. Ellie ached as she was; on her knees, head strained back and the pressure of the mouth on her, but she held her posture, despite the quakes that ran through her from her abused backside. Pulling back from her, his breath traveled over her skin, she moaned softly, needing and wanting more. She could practically feel his smirk. Suddenly the hand in her hair disappeared, and she almost fell forward from the chair with the lack of support.

 

“You will stand, Eleanor.” Carefully she stood, wincing slightly as she flexed the muscles in her ass. She stood still and straight, waiting for further instruction. “Close your eyes, I  _ will _ know if they are open.” Again she obeyed, pushing her lids together, her breathing deepened in anticipation. Waiting in her dark quiet, Ellie began to wonder if Hannibal had left her there, she had no idea where he was. Still, she kept her eyes closed.

 

“Perfect.” He purred, close to her ear. She jolted at the sudden intrusion. Blood was rushing in her ears, adrenaline coursing through her. Fingertips ran down her back, until they reached the waistband of her jeans and underwear, still around her knees. He moved the material smoothly down her legs, as he reached her foot he paused. “You will pull your left foot up first, and you will stand elegantly on one foot, as I remove these,” He tugged at the material gathered at her feet. “Then you will repeat with the other foot. Do you understand?” He waited.

 

“Yes, Sir.” She said firmly, trying to keep some strength to her. Hannibal chuckled softly from behind her.

 

“You will not lose your balance. Or wobble.” A single finger tapped her left calf, and, holding her arms out to each side for balance, she lifted the foot slowly, making her toes point. How she dearly wished she had worn shorts, as Hannibal tugged the garment off, not as delicately as he could have. Still, she held her pose. Ellie was ready as he tapped the right foot, bringing it up in the same fashion. Her fists bunched and she held her breath, as she concentrated on holding still. Never had such a mundane task been so perilous. “Very good, Eleanor.”

 

Soon her legs and ass were bare, the cool air caressed her skin. Fingertips found her skin again and she moaned as the touch lightly danced up her legs, this time gliding around her hips and her abdomen, deliberately taking time to circle in the dip between her belly button and hip, which made her muscles contract and a gasp leave her body. That was her one ticklish spot, and of course he would fucking know. She bit her lip and the fingers found the hem of her top, pulling it slowly over her head. The quiet and methodical manner in which he was undressing her almost felt like an examination, she was being weighed and measured in a calculating manner. It was starting to make her knees weak, the anticipation in what her handler would do to her mounting. Deft fingers unfastened her bra easily and it fell into the darkness. She stood completely naked in the room, being circled by the predator that was her Sir, waiting for him to do as he saw fit. 

 

“Hold you arms out to your side, Eleanor. I like you like that. And stand with your feet parted, please.” The please was perfunctory, Ellie knew he was aware she would obey now. Immediately, she moved her feet apart and held her hands out to the side. Without warning, a warm palm glanced up the inside of her thigh, reaching her groin, without gracing the area that craved attention any sensation, before the hand ran back down the other thigh, judging the gap. “Wonderful.” His voice was almost conversational, Ellie shuddered at the touch, a whimper leaving her at the way in which he was teasing her. Hands glided up the sides of her torso now, gliding slowly up her arms to position them at an angle. “There.” He declared before his hands were gone. Every single inch of her that he had touched buzzed, and she was breathing heavily, needing so much more than he was giving her. 

 

“Look how well behaved you can be with a little guidance, Eleanor.” His voice came from in front of her now and she shuddered, resisting the urge to open her eyes. Skin landed on the softness of her breasts, hands cupping and massaging them gently, Ellie couldn't help the whine that sounded from her, punctuated by a grunt, as fingertips began to twist her already hard nipples. The touch was careful but insistent, and the skin being manipulated began to feel painfully sensitive, jolts of pleasure seemed to shoot down her body to her pussy as it throbbed. It took a good deal of her strength to hold herself still, resisting the want to rub her thighs together for some sort of stimulation. She gasped, just managing to stop her body from moving away from Sir as the fingers pinched harder, pulling on the firm buds before releasing them with a satisfied hum. Ellie almost sagged, breathing heavily through her nose as she pushed her lips together, trying to be composed. She pulled herself up to her full height again, arms starting to ache as she held them out. 

 

“Please, Sir.” She pleaded, her voice breaking on the words. Her teeth bit hard into the soft of her lower lip muffling a frustrated whimper that she was too proud to emit. 

 

Hannibal's smile quirked a little higher on one side as he felt at the stubborn back bone of his beautiful but mischievous girl. She would be hoarse by the time he was through this evening, he decided as he paced to stand behind her again.

 

“Yes, Eleanor? Please what?” Her shuddered breath made his own flesh tingle with anticipation, his control, however, was rock solid. Hannibal was well aware of his erection, his full attention was on her though. Breaking her thoroughly would be more than enough reward. He reached out to brush her hair over one shoulder, the shiver that ran over that perfect form almost made him groan. Instead he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, he wanted to taste her. Her scent alone was tantalising enough.

 

“Sir, I will do anything. I need you to touch me.” Hannibal laughed softly as he listened to the words, trembled but firm, as though she weren't really begging at all.

 

“Try  _ harder _ , Eleanor.” His voice was hard as he commanded her. He grinned at the small mewl she couldn't quite hold in this time, he could feel the crack now. Arms sliding around her, but careful not to fully enclose Ellie, it was not an embrace. Hannibal brought his mouth close to her neck, as his fingers returned to her nipples, tweaking and pulling then, regardless of the twitches and spasms they earned. Hands gripped her breasts more vigorously as he felt Eleanor begin to fight the writhing her body so desperately wanted to do. “You will do better.” The words were soft and dangerous, purred into her ear, Eleanors neck flexed gracefully, as she resisted the urge to cant her head, submissively for Sir.

 

“Please, Sir.  _ Please _ ! I can't hold like this much longer. My body aches…” She paused to take in a breath, licking her lips. “I ache to be fucked by you Sir. Please,  _ Please _ !” Eleanor stopped herself, hearing the genuine whine in her own voice, her hips wanted to push back onto the man behind her, grind against his firm body. But she knew that would do nothing to her benefit. So she waited out his consideration. Hannibal hummed into the air just over her skin, and she allowed herself to moan. She was done fighting now. Fingertips were gone from her nipples and strangely she found she missed the tease. 

 

“Very well, Eleanor.” Hannibal said, stepping back from her. “Bend as far as you can forward and hold tightly to your legs, preferably your ankles.” He smiled as his princess immediately folded herself over, a sigh of relief emitted as her arms were released from their hold. 

 

Even though it had been a suggestion, Eleanor took a firm hold of each ankle and hoped she would be able to keep her balance for whatever she was about to be dealt. She vaguely registered the flush of embarrassment that crept up her neck and face at the position, exposing herself quite completely to the other. A palm came to rest on her hip, travelling across the width of her hips as Sir made a murmur of approval. “Beautiful.” Ellie tried to diffuse the pride she felt from the approving words but she could not deny the growing need and want for Hannibal’s approval. 

 

“Thank you, Sir.” She breathed, blood beginning to rush to her head. Fingers grasped firmly into the flesh of her ass cheek, already sore from Hannibal’s heavy hand earlier, making her grunt, quite ungainly. 

 

“Good girl. You will stay still like this, do you understand?” 

 

“Yes, Sir.” 

 

“What is the safe word?”

 

“Pluto, Sir.” It seemed bizarre that the term decided upon a few weeks ago, over a cup of coffee, in a clinical manner, was being implemented now. Her heart started to thud in her chest. Hannibal didn't respond verbally, she felt him kneel behind her, palms spreading her cheeks wide. 

 

Ellie didn't even have time to register shock, as this was  _ not _ what she was expecting, before the sharp tip of Hannibal's tongue slid along her lips, slowly. A long moan left her mouth. The wet, firm muscle moved deliberately, tracing the delicate folds of skin, before coming to circle her clit. Her thighs were already trembling and Ellie was discovering a new torture; finding the strength to keep herself held as she was required when all she wanted to do was collapse in submission to Sirs mouth. The light flicks that were being inflicted on her just  _ there  _ were electric, a slow burn was beginning to build in her when that sensation stopped. The pressure hardened, as Hannibal dragged his tongue back between her lips, her fingernails dug into her own flesh.

 

“Sir,  _ fuck _ .” Ellie began to pant, her face was starting to throb as the blood pressure mounted. An almost pained sob left her as his tongue thrust into,  _ fuck but it felt good.  _ Even using his mouth on her, he was as thorough and as brutal as she expected. Muscles shook throughout her, as he persistently fucked her with his tongue, managing to twist and lick inside her in such a way that felt utterly perverse and entirely fucking divine. Wetness began to drip down her stomach, from his mouth or her own juices, Ellie didn't care. It became quite apparent to her, very suddenly, that she was making a lot of incoherent noise. It took a moment for her to realise Hannibal had paused.

 

“You are doing wonderfully, Eleanor. Perhaps next time I should have you pose this way in high heels.” Hannibal's tone was amused as Ellie flexed as much as she could in her position, needing more, a pathetic bleat coming from her mouth at the suggestion.

 

“Yes, Sir.” The reply was a weak moan, no matter how much she disliked the idea initially, Ellie knew she would do it. Sir chuckled. A gasp left her as fingers replaced the tongue, two thrust firmly into her, until his knuckles pushed against her flesh. This time, Ellie cried out to Sir, long fingers probing precisely where his tongue could not reach. The digits curved, pressure was applied expertly to her g-spot. 

 

“Sir!” She pleaded.

 

“What is it, dear one?” Hannibal asked smugly, the reply never came. Ellie's moan quickly became a cry as the tongue returned to her, this time it began its slow journey over the pink, quivering skin between her ass cheeks.  _ Fuck, no one had done that before and fuck it felt good.  _ His fingers were relentless inside her, massaging and pushing into her whilst a thumb cruelly held firmly over her clit, the muscles in her pussy clenching and releasing from the stimulation, needing release. The tip of his tongue was circling her asshole, Ellie was not sure she was going to stay conscious. It was quickly becoming too much, with this added new sensation, the girl was stuttering out her groans of pleasure. Then, that firm muscle breached the tight ring of muscle and a raw, disbelieving cry left her lungs, Hannibal hummed into her body, revelling at the reaction that he was causing and it only added more sensation to the stimulation. 

 

Sweat was rolling down her now, her head spun and Ellie tried to catch her breath, but the new intrusion was fucking incredible. He was thrusting firmly into both of her holes now and it was  _ too _ much. Just not enough for her to utter the safe word. She didn't want him to stop. With a particularly cunning twist to the motion of Hannibal's tongue, Ellie shuddered and her knees buckled. Luckily the thick rug underneath them cushioned her, as she collapsed forward into a writhing pile in front of Hannibal.

 

“I'm s-sorry Sir, I couldn't… my legs uh-” She couldn't say much more, the aftershocks of pleasure were still rolling through her and the want and aching need for more flooded her. Pushing herself up onto her arms, she managed to get her legs under her, wanting to attempt to stand for Sir. Before Ellie could make a move to rise, hands clasped to her hips tightly, unforgiving strength behind them.

 

“No,” Hannibal’s voice was flat, sounding put out by the girls uncomplying behaviour. In actuality, he was rather proud in the eagerness Ellie showed, wanting to get up, even when her body could not support her. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to reward her with a loving touch, but that wasn't what she needed right now. One hand found the back of her neck, pushing her face back firmly to the rug, but leaving her ass raised at a sharp angle, Ellie's body caught between the grip on her neck and Sirs body pressed hard against her ass. “Seeing as you cannot follow simple instructions, Eleanor, you shall stay like this.” It was fortuitous that her body gave out, Hannibal concluded, he probably wouldn't have stopped before she had orgasmed, and he really did want to teach her a lesson. 

 

“I'm sorry,  _ I'm sorry _ . I will be good.  _ Please _ !” Ellie begged, spitting hair out of her mouth, the firm grasp on her neck was grounding, almost comforting. 

 

Hannibal laughed softly. His dear girl was pleading in earnest now and how sweet that sound was.

 

“You don't even know what you are pleading for right now, do you Eleanor?” The muffled groan was as good an answer as he was going to get, Hannibal knew. “I know you will be a good girl because I expect nothing less.” The leather of Hannibal's belt slapped against the bare flesh of Ellie's backside, as he slipped the end from its loop, the staggered whimper she released, once realising what he was doing, was incredibly satisfying. 

 

With short work, Hannibal had pulled his cock from his trousers, gripping himself, he rubbed the head over Ellie's pussy, perfectly wet and ripe to be fucked. His grip loosened slightly on her neck, enough so that he could run a thumb, tenderly, across her cheek. Her lips trembled at the contact, and Ellie turned her head slightly, laying a light kiss on the tip of his thumb.

 

“Please Sir.” The whisper was barely there but Hannibal could still taste the need in the words. 

 

“So very good.” His response was growled. Without hesitation, Hannibal thrust into Ellie; warm and tight flesh separating around his hard cock. He couldn't help a grunt escape his lips as she took him all, the form under him jolted as his body met hers roughly, the smallest delay passed before a cry ripped from her lungs. The cry became a wail as he rocked inside her, the wetness that had built up, now slicked on his own skin, the debaucherous sound of wet flesh sliding together quickened his pulse. Releasing her neck, Hannibal gripped her hips in both hands.

 

“You will stay as you are, Eleanor.” The steel in his voice hit her almost as hard as Hannibal’s body had. She nodded, knowing it wasn't the proper response, knowing he probably wouldn't know she was nodding in the dark, but she was beyond reasonable thought. Sirs cock was filling her, it took everything in her not to fuck back onto him. Fingers dug into the skin around her hips and ass, punishing already harried flesh. Ellie hissed at the pain, coupled by the pleasure of the part of him buried in her, probing slowly. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” She gasped a breath before rushing to the response he wanted “Yes! Sir, yes-” Her sentence ended as Hannibal withdrew, only to slam back into her willing body. A grunt left her lips, the vice grip of his hands kept her ass firmly in place as he began to truly fuck into her. His pace was harsh and wild. Toes curled and her thighs shook, breath left her in waves between her screams of pleasure. The surface of the carpet began to scratch against the cheek that was pressed firmly to it still, eyes still obediently closed and wetness at the corner of the girls mouth. The rough surface was grazing her knees too, as Hannibal relentlessly hammered into her with such force that he was inching them both across the floor. Ellie had no thoughts of bracing against the blows though, all that was in her mind was the ecstasy of the thick cock that was punishing her quite thoroughly. Her voice cracked as she yelled his title again as firm flesh slapped against her, only to still and grind into her. Moans spewed from her mouth, senseless and blissful was Ellie's state. 

 

“Eleanor.” Hannibal's voice was like a whip cracking, she groaned at the displeasure she felt in her name and the way it rolled around his mouth. “You are not staying still as I told you too. I thought you would behave?” Ellie squirmed as his body pulsed through her own, as the words threatened. 

 

“I  _ am _ .” Her reply was a whine and the man behind her tutted, even if it was slightly breathless. She imagined his perfect hair falling across his face, his eyes hot and dangerous watching her helpless, splayed in front of him. 

 

“It appears you may need some assistance, dear one.” Hannibal smirked to himself as he moved a hand over the soft surface of her back side, his thumb slid along the crack of her ass, the way in which she began to shake under his touch was beautiful. The pad of his thumb found the wet hole his tongue had fucked early, circling the sensitive skin as it tensed and eased in time with his thrusts into her. He hummed to himself as the tip of his thumb pushed gently into her, he held it there as he picked up his pace, enjoying the new, animalistic noises that his sweet Eleanor was making as he broached this virgin territory. Just as Hannibal had hoped, her body shifted back to him slightly, firming and tilting, opening up slightly, with a touch more force, his thumb sank into her body. 

 

Ellie was almost sobbing, again. Sir had her, thumb firmly inside her ass and the remaining four fingers gripping into her backside, she could not move at all, she was held in such a position, she had to use her body to brace. Fingertips dug into the carpet, the feeling of intrusion and vulnerability was blowing her fucking mind. She was well and truly possessed by Sir and completely owned by him right now. It was maddening. 

 

“That's  _ much _ better. With only a little correction, Eleanor, you are magnificent.” With that, Hannibal regained his pace, but it was even more brutal than before, noises were forced from Ellie's mouth that she wasn't aware she could make. Mind going blank, she was quickly reaching that euphoric place she was becoming accustomed to, numb to everything except the sensations being dealt to her by Sir. It was blissful. His taking of her was so relentless, she barely had time to breath between the moans and cries that were croaked from her throat, she wasn't aware of the wetness that pooled on the rug, where her mouth pressed against it, lips slackened and eyes closed. In fact, the only thing that was keeping her from collapsing into an incoherent mess on the floor, she was sure, was the thumb buried in her ass, that curled and twisted in such a way, sending spasms through her. Muscles clenched tightly around his length, earning her groans of pleasure from the man riding her, if she had been slightly more coherent, it would have given her a sense of smugness, instead pride burnt in her chest as she pleased her Sir. Ellie was also growing accustomed to the spreading heat of her orgasm and denying herself it, the pleasure had built to that plateau and she held herself there obediently, not even looking to ask. She knew she would be told, when it suited Sir. 

 

“You will adhere to the rules from now on, won't you Eleanor.” It was not a question and Hannibal didn't expect an answer, he knew she wouldn't even play along with the rules. It was not her nature and they both enjoyed the correctional methods, that was evident. Hannibal's enjoyed the curiosity in her that kept her breaking the rules too. She would be more careful now, that was a given, and he would have to be more observant. Hannibal's smile deepend at the thought of the game between them, before his brow creased in focus. He would lose control soon, the feeling of his girls tight, wet and,  _ presently _ , submitting body was almost more than he could bear. His eyebrow quirked as Ellie tried to answer, despite the force of him hammering into her. 

 

“Uh- Yea, I -ah!- I prom-” Ellie managed before Hannibal cut her off.

 

“Now, now, dear girl. Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” The deep rumble of his voice vibrated through her, the lilt in his accent curdled her. Suddenly, she was too aware of the sensations, brimming and threatening to spill. She knew to hold on she had to drift, she arched her back even further, until the angle hurt.

 

“Harder, Sir.” She whispered, hoarsely. It was already too much but she needed to buzz again, being fucked out of her mind kept her from orgasming. A dangerous laugh came from behind her.

 

“Is it too much, Eleanor?” The gloat in his voice was wicked. She whimpered, sure that he would torture her. The tang of blood washed over her tongue as she bit hard into her lip. His body moved forward and over her and a slow, delving pace was assumed, making sure Ellie felt every inch of his cock moving through her. The hand on her hip was gone, and she jerked as fingertips landed on her clit, running lazily over and around the wet, plump lips, teasing the skin where he entered her before moving back to lightly massage that spot that would undo her. 

 

“No, please,  _ please _ ,” The beg was ernest, interrupted by a desperate moan, the warm body pushing hard against her. She couldn't hold on much longer. “I can't,  _ Sir _ !” 

 

“All you need do is ask, dear one.” The words were drawled close to her ear, warm breath moving over her sweaty skin, goosebumps pickled over her. “I think maybe you have earnt it.” 

 

“Sir,” She gasped, surprised that he was granting her permission. “Can I cum?”

 

Hannibal knew that, with every inch of her most intimate form being stimulated, the short sentence was all she could muster. Indeed, after their intense and lengthy session, he was proud she could even speak at all. Normally he would ask for more,  _ demand _ more. Pursing his lips, he decided she had proven herself tonight and was more than due her release, and the decision had nothing to do with his own impending orgasm. Mostly.

 

“That's a good girl. Cum on Sirs cock, Eleanor.” He growled. His fingers pushed firmer on to the wet flesh, sinking into the folds until the tips met his soaked dick, then he dragged them back, to circle her clit. He pushed his thumb as firmly into her ass as he could, knowing the pressure of his last knuckle would make her orgasm more intense. He felt her body still, her breath being held until he thrusted deeply a few more times before his beautiful girl let out an ungodly and shuddering cry, one he felt travel through his own body. He grunted in satisfaction as muscles spasmed around him, her body flexing away from him instinctively as her orgasm bled out, spreading through her, long and slow, just like the noise she was making. But he was not done yet.

 

Ellie collapsed forward, mostly due to exhaustion and also the intense sensitivity and after shocks that ran through her. Hannibal’s body followed her and, as her stomach touched the carpet, his knees pushed her legs wide apart and the strong body was on her now, those achingly thorough thrusts persistent into her flesh. Lips landed on her neck and Ellie almost sobbed, the tenderness she didn't realise she desired, intoxicating. It was all too much. Not enough for her to start naming ex-planets, however. 

 

The feeling of Eleanor writhe against him, muscles rolling and flexing from her pleasure was profound. As her legs bent to curl around him, he knew he had reached the limit of his self control.

 

“Perfect, Eleanor.” The words were rasped as teeth came down to bite on the soft flesh under him, his grunt muffled by her body and the groan she released from his marking. His eyes squeezed shut as he pushed hard into his sweet girl and allowed himself release, his head spun as his body continued to grind against hers, enjoying the pleasure as it ebbed through him, until he finally stilled inside her, his teeth released and he began to kiss the red prints they had left behind, as breath puffed from him. 

 

Ellie lay for quite sometime, pinned and immobile beneath Hannibal and in a euphoric state. Finger tips began to trace over the skin of her shoulders and neck, beginning to ground her, bringing her feet back to earth. The body eased from her, the hands stroked down her body tenderly. Once Hannibal had adjusted himself, he moved to kneel beside her, a blanket was procured from somewhere she couldn’t quite fathom in her state and, as he rolled her over and into his arms, he curled the blanket around her. She melted against him, humming as she snuggled into his chest, enjoying his scent and power. He really did seem to be able to see in the dark, with no fumbles or stumbles, she was being laid on the chaise lounge. Ellie sighed regrettably as his body left hers. Hannibal was back in moments after turning on his desk lamp, which she only knew from the click she heard and the dim red that appeared behind her eyelids.

 

“You can open your eyes now, Princess.” Hannibal murmured softly as he came to sit next to her, chuckling slightly as she blushed and eased her eyes open. 

 

“Well, you see, I  _ do  _ do as I am told, Sir.” His lips drew up slightly at the corners, masking his amusement badly.

 

“Indeed. And with only a small measure of assistance.” Ellie felt the need to spar but as her mouth opened, his eyes held her, tilting his head in a manner that stilled her tongue. His hand ran up her leg and that alone was enough to distract her. “Princess, please could you lay on your stomach so I can examine your markings. I would like to make sure there is no more than superficial damage to your beautiful skin.” Ellie almost snorted at ‘superficial’, they certainly did  _ not _ feel superficial, but instead she grimaced at how easily she obeyed his order, rolling over and catching a glimpse of a smug grin on Hannibal’s face. The slight annoyance that sparked in her was quickly smoothed away as hands travelled over her bare skin, gently massaging her sore muscles. Humming in contentment she closed her eyes just as Hannibal made a tutting noise.

 

“You are too stubborn for your own good Eleanor. If you would only submit sooner,” He was conflicted, feeling a certain pride and possessiveness over the marks left on her and the need to keep their girl from harm. He let out a sigh, a huffed laugh followed. “But I do so adore your stubborn core, dear one.” Hannibal watch a smirk fall onto her peaceful face. Lowering his head to her body he kissed between her shoulder blades, relishing that even after everything that had just passed, that simple gestured garnered a delightful shiver. “It may be your downfall, however.” Seeing the marks on her body, from the handprints, to the bites through to the carpet burns was fuelling his desire again and it was more than evident in the gruff tone of his voice. Grey flashed at him as her eyes opened to peer at him, and the small laugh she tried to hide, told him she knew.  _ Knew _ and was more the responsive.

 

“Well,” She began, voice soft where her throat was sore, “I can't think of a better place to fall than at your feet, Sir.” A growl rose in Hannibal’s chest as he moved up to take her offered mouth, turning to him; beautiful and naked but for his marks.

  
“I think you will do just as well, right here, underneath me, Eleanor.” He said into her mouth, as she moaned back at him. “I will run you a bath, and apply a salve.” Her brows drew together confused at the conflict of the intention of his words and his actions. “That is, after I am done with you.” Ellie almost managed a smirk before she was devoured by Sir, again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Beta readers Madame Hartsook and Mistress Caidic. You ladies are wondrous!
> 
> I have more material and many more avenues to explore with this fic so bear with me, chapters will come as soon as they have been screened. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and all suggestions/criticism welcomed.


End file.
